My Innocent Girl
by Barbie Rusa
Summary: Sampai sekarang Luhan berumur 18 tahun, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, first kiss, dan seks. Melalui pertukaran pelajar, ia bersekolah di Seoul. Di sinilah ia bertemu seorang laki-laki yang berani merusak kepolosannya, Sehun. Bagaimana jika ia malah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu? Sedangkan yang dicintai ternyata hanya memandangnya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu. HunHan. Bad Summary.
1. Teaser

**My Innocent Girl**

**Main Cast: Sehun x Luhan. HunHan.**

**Other Cast(s): other EXO members (maybe, slight ChanBaek)**

**Rating: Untuk awal sepertinya masih T. M di chapter-chapter mendatang.**

**GS. OOC. Akan ada typo yang bertebaran.**

* * *

Xi Luhan. Yeoja asal Cina yang dikagumi banyak orang karena kepolosannya, juga disenangi karena keramahannya. Sampai sekarang ia telah berumur 18 tahun, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, first kiss, dan seks. Oh mungkin ia tahu, namun hanya dari pelajaran Biologi yang ia terima di sekolah saja. Melalui pertukaran pelajar, ia bersekolah di Seoul. Di sinilah ia bertemu seorang laki-laki yang berani merusak kepolosannya, Sehun. Bagaimana jika ia malah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu? Sedangkan yang dicintai ternyata hanya memandangnya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu.

* * *

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Xi Luhan imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan. Aku murid pindahan dari Cina. Mohon bantuannya."

.

"Kau ingin aku memaafkan makhluk sepertimu? Well, aku pasti memaafkanmu. Dengan satu syarat, turuti semua perintahku."

.

"Hei, kau gila? Ia yeoja baik-baik, tau. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menggunakannya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu."

.

"Cih! Cinta?! Jika ia memang benar cinta padamu, ia tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Lagipula, tau apa kau tentang cinta?"

.

"Se- se... Hun... Hen- aaah... Shhhaakit... Sssshh. Henti-khaaaaan... Hunhh.. Hiks…"

.

"Luuuuhhh... Inihh nikmat... Hhhh... Ssshhhh..."

.

"Saranghae? Kau bercanda?"

.

"Kalau kau memang membenciku, kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku?!"

.

"Diam! Aku tau aku bodoh! Aku mencintainya! Kau puas?!"

.

.

.

**Hai, hai, hai. Ini dia fanfic pertamaku yang ratingnya M. Ini baru semacam teasernya. Gimana? Ga menarik kah? Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul pas nonton fancam 3.6.5 The Lost Planet. Aih, muka Luhan di situ polos banget . jadi langsung kepikiran buat fanfic yang teasernya hancur gini T_T sooo, langsung aja…**

**Mind to RnR?**

**makasih buat yang udah baca, terlebih yang udah tinggalin review ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**My Innocent Girl**

**Main Cast: Sehun x Luhan. HunHan.**

**Other Cast(s): other EXO members (maybe, slight ChanBaek)**

**Rating: T. Sedikit menyimpang di chapter ini.**

**GS. OOC. Akan ada typo yang bertebaran.**

* * *

Xi Luhan. Yeoja asal Cina yang dikagumi banyak orang karena kepolosannya, juga disenangi karena keramahannya. Sampai sekarang ia telah berumur 18 tahun, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, first kiss, dan seks. Oh mungkin ia tahu, namun hanya dari pelajaran Biologi yang ia terima di sekolah saja. Melalui pertukaran pelajar, ia bersekolah di Seoul. Di sinilah ia bertemu seorang laki-laki yang berani merusak kepolosannya, Sehun. Bagaimana jika ia malah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu? Sedangkan yang dicintai ternyata hanya memandangnya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu.

* * *

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Xi Luhan imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan. Aku murid pindahan dari Cina. Mohon bantuannya," kata Luhan sambil membungkuk sopan pada guru dan teman-temannya.

"Apa ada yang mau bertanya?" Semua murid di kelas itu kontan saja mengangkat tangan masing-masing. Oh, tampaknya tidak semuanya. Seorang laki-laki dengan kulit seputih susu hanya menatap malas ke luar jendela. Ia sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa menanyakannya pada Luhan. Seonsaengnim akan mengambil buku tugas kalian dulu."

"LUHAN! BOLEH AKU MINTA ALAMAT RUMAHMU?" _Boleh saja, kenapa tidak?_

"KAU CANTIK SEKALI. JADILAH PACARKU!" _Bukankah sekarang kita telah berpacaran?_

"AAAH, LUHAAAN! JADI PACARKU SAJA YA?" _Tidak perlu berebut menjadi pacarku seperti itu. _

"LUHAN, KAU BELUM PUNYA PACAR, KAN?" _Tentu saja punya. Bahkan pacar di sekolah lamaku sangat banyak._

Teriakan-teriakan itu langsung terdengar setelah Shin seonsaengnim meninggalkan ruang kelas. Semuanya, kecuali laki-laki dengan kulit seputih susu tadi, berebut kesempatan untuk berinteraksi dengan Luhan. Yeoja kelahiran Cina itu tersenyum manis pada teman-temannya, membuat ruang kelas semakin penuh oleh teriakan histeris pengagum Luhan. Pengagum? Ya, sebutlah begitu. Bukankah mereka yang tengah berteriak histeris itu memang terlihat seperti pengagum?

Sebentar, biar aku jelaskan dulu sedikit mengenai yeoja bermata rusa ini. Xi Luhan, yang biasanya dipanggil Luhan adalah yeoja berkewarganegaraan Cina. Ia lahir di Beijing, 20 April 1990. Ia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, mata rusa dengan bulu mata yang lentik, bibir tipis yang warnanya seperti buah cherry, tubuh yang tidak begitu tinggi−namun juga tidak bisa disebut pendek.

Kemampuannya di bidang akademis maupun non-akademis tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia mendapat beasiswa di sekolah lamanya. Dan sekarang pun ia mendapat kesempatan berpartisipasi dalam pertukaran pelajar Beijing-Seoul. Sekarang ini ia belajar di SY shs di Seoul, juga dengan beasiswa. Mengenai bakatnya, ia bisa bernyanyi, juga menari. Kemampuannya di bidang olahraga juga cukup bagus, lebih tepatnya pada olahraga basket. Sering bermain basket tidak membuat Luhan dikenal sebagai yeoja tomboy oleh penghuni sekolahnya. _"Ia tetap cantik, bahkan terlihat sangat cantik saat bermain basket."_ Itulah pendapat teman-temannya.

Satu hal yang membuat Luhan banyak dikagumi orang-orang, sikap polosnya. Banyak orang yang berusaha mengungkap pengalaman Luhan dalam hal cinta. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Bagaimana bisa berhasil? Yeoja cantik ini belum memiliki pengalaman apapun dalam hal cinta. Bahkan jika ditanya apa itu cinta, ia akan dengan polosnya menjawab, "Cinta itu saat aku merasa senang berada di dekat teman-temanku." Dan tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mengubah cara pandang Luhan tentang cinta. Pernah juga yeoja manis ini ditanya mengenai first kiss. Lagi-lagi dengan polosnya ia bertanya, "Apa itu first kiss? Dulu appa dan eomma sering mencium bibirku."

Yah, kepolosannya lah yang membuatnya disenangi banyak orang. Tidak jarang ada yang mencubit pipi Luhan saking gemasnya. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang berani memperalat kepolosan Luhan. Semua orang di sekolahnya dulu, juga di sekitarnya, sangat menyayanginya. Yeoja itu sendiri juga memang sangat baik hati.

Baru saja Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya, Shin seonsaengnim memasuki ruang kelas. Suasana kelas yang tadinya penuh dengan teriakan, berubah hening.

"Sepertinya akan ada penilaian dari kepala sekolah. Jadi kita harus memulai pelajaran sekarang. Luhan, kau bisa duduk di belakang sana."

Banyak pasang mata yang menatap tidak rela saat Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Oh, ralat. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah Sehun.

"Kenapa Shin seonsaengnim mendudukkan Luhan di sebelah monster itu?"

"Seharusnya Luhan duduk sebangku denganku."

"Luhan belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" tanya Shin seonsaengnim membuat bisik-bisik tersebut mereda.

.

Tidak jauh berbeda seperti apa yang terjadi di kelas, berpuluh-puluh pasang mata di kantin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kau-malaikat-dari-mana. Kantin yang biasanya memang ribut menjadi lebih ribut karena kehadiran Luhan.

"Aku Baekhyun! Mulai hari ini, aku penggemar beratmu, Luhan! Ayo duduk denganku." Luhan tersenyum manis pada yeoja di depannya yang mengaku bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Tidak. Kita berteman ya? Jangan jadi penggemarku," kata Luhan saat ia dan Baekhyun telah mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Baekhyun terdiam. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memuja. "Astaga, Luhan! Kau sangat rendah hati. Aku semakin mengagumimu!"

"Aku dengar, namamu Luhan, ya?" Seorang laki-laki mendekat ke arah yeoja bermata rusa itu. Luhan yang baru saja akan menanggapi Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan mengangguk. Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Laki-laki itu langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan sedikit terkejut, namun ya, seperti yang kalian tahu, Luhan kan polos. Jadi ia hanya membiarkan tangannya digenggam seperti itu.

"Kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Seketika suasana kantin menjadi hening. Mereka menahan nafas, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

Dan... Cukup banyak murid di kantin itu yang hampir pingsan. Kalian tentu saja tahu kenapa. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Itu artinya, ia menerima laki-laki, yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya, itu menjadi pacarnya.

"Lu- Luhan, kau bahkan belum tau namanya," ucap Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Sedangkan laki-laki itu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun. Ia baru saja akan mengatakan, "Jangan mempengaruhi pikirannya," pada Baekhyun. Namun Luhan lebih dulu bersuara.

Ia melirik Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya melirik laki-laki yang baru saja menembaknya. "Kalau begitu kita bisa berkenalan, kan? Aku Luhan. Namamu siapa?" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah laki-laki itu.

"E- eh, namaku Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Aku di kelas dance." Kai memperkenalkan dirinya setelah membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat berdua?" tanya Kai yang membuat Baekhyun mulai panik. "Kita kan sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat seisi kantin yang melihatnya menjadi gemas. "Kenapa hanya berdua? Kan Baekhyun juga."

Baekhyun dan Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. _Aku juga? Juga apa? _Batin Baekhyun.

Namun setidaknya, Baekhyun sedikit lega karena akhirnya Luhan tetap menghabiskan makan siangnya bersama Baekhyun. Tidak hanya berdua dengan Kai.

Siapa murid di shs ini yang tidak mengenal Kim Jongin, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Kai? Kai sangat terkenal. Sayangnya, kepopulerannya bukan karena hal positif. Tidak usah berbelit-belit. In short, ia seorang playboy. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak yeoja yang pernah ia kencani. Bahkan juga tidak terhitung berapa banyak yeoja yang pernah tidur dengannya.

Yang membuat Baekhyun cukup heran, yeoja-yeoja itu masih saja mau berkencan atau bahkan melakukan seks dengan Kai meskipun telah mengetahui bagaimana Kai sebenarnya. Sambil menghabiskan makan siangnya, Baekhyun memikirkan cara untuk membantu teman barunya. Ia sendiri merasa Luhan tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kai tadi. Ia cukup menyadari Luhan termasuk yeoja polos.

"Lu, nanti aku antar pulang ya," kata Kai sebelum kembali ke kelas.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya, tidak perlu. Aku pulang sendiri saja." Dahi Kai berkerut, tanda ia tidak suka mendengar penolakan Luhan. Oh, satu lagi. Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Kai tidak menerima penolakan? Jawabannya, Luhan.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap melindungi Luhan jika Kai nantinya berniat menyakiti teman barunya itu. Namun ajaibnya, Kai tidak membentak Luhan, tidak juga marah, atau apapun itu.

Kai membuang nafas kasar sebelum tersenyum pada Luhan. "Baiklah. Nanti hati-hati ya, chagi."

Baekhyun terus mengawasi Kai yang−menurutnya−gelagatnya sedikit aneh. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi peringatan pada Kai setelah kelas selesai.

.

Luhan bersiap untuk pulang. Sambil merapikan alat tulisnya, ia kembali mengingat hari pertamanya di SY shs. Hari pertamanya tidaklah buruk. Ia mendapat banyak teman yang baik dengan cepat.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum. "Ada apa, Baek?"

"Hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Andai saja kau memilih kelas vokal, pasti kita sekelas."

Yeoja cantik itu terkekeh. "Kita kan masih bisa bertemu walaupun tidak sekelas."

"Iya sih, Lu. Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyelesaikan basa-basinya. Sebenarnya bukan basa-basi juga, sih. Luhan mengangguk imut. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubitnya.

"Yaaa. Kenapa banyak sekali yang mencubit pipiku?" kesal Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Karena kau imut," kata Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan lagi. Sepertinya dua yeoja ini cepat akrab.

Luhan mengusap pelan pipinya. "Tadi kau mau menanyakan apa, Baek?"

"Ah itu. Lu, kau yakin menerima Kai?"

"Yakin. Aku menerima siapa saja menjadi temanku." Jawaban Luhan membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia menerima Kai menjadi pacarnya. Lalu sekarang ia bilang, teman?

"Kau menerimanya menjadi pacar, kan?"

"Iya. Sama sepertiku menerimamu menjadi pacar," jawab Luhan polos. Bola mata Baekhyun hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya. What the hell she just said?! Ia kembali menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak: LU, KAU PENYUKA SESAMA JENIS?

Baekhyun memikirkan kemungkinan positif. "Apa kau tau apa itu berpacaran?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja. Berpacaran kan sama dengan berteman. Seperti aku denganmu, Kai, semua teman-teman di kelas, juga seisi sekolah ini. Kau ini menanyakan apa sih, Baek?"

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menghela nafas. _Hhh, aku pikir ada yang salah dengan yeoja ini. Ternyata Luhan masih normal, _batin Baekhyun.

"Kau polos sekali," kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan dalam. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan yeoja cantik itu.

"Teman-temanku dulu juga sering berkata begitu." Bingo! Sepertinya yeoja ini memang benar-benar polos.

.

"Jauhi Luhan." Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Kai. Ia tidak tau darimana ia mendapat keberanian menghadapi Kai seorang diri. Kai berdiri dari tempatnya setelah mengamati keadaan sekitar ruang kelas.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang. Santai saja, yeoja manis." Kai tersenyum remeh pada Baekhyun. "Kenapa aku harus? Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi siang, Luhan menerimaku menjadi pacarnya."

"Luhan tidak tau apa-apa tentang itu, Kai! Ia tidak mengerti." Baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan suaranya. Ia tidak ingin Kai menganggapnya lemah.

"Memangnya aku peduli? Yang penting Luhan resmi menjadi pacarku sekarang." Kai tertawa sinis setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

Ekspresinya terlalu cepat berubah. Sekarang ia menatap tajam pada Baekhyun. "Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit bersenang-senang."

Setelah menampilkan seringainya, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun yang tadi mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Mungkin aku bisa sedikit bermain denganmu."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Lepaskan, bodoh! Kau mau apa?!"

"Tentu saja kau tau siapa aku, manis. Salah siapa datang padaku? Bahkan seorang diri." Kai menjilat bibirnya. "Kau tentu saja tau apa yang akan kulakukan."

Baekhyun menepis segala kemungkinan buruk yang berputar di kepalanya. _Tidak mungkin kan Kai akan memperkosaku? Ini di sekolah! _Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Takut, hm?" tanya Kai dengan nada sensual yang malah membuat Baekhyun jijik. Bodohnya, dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng.

Untuk menutupi kebodohannya, juga karena ingin cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan laki-laki mesum itu, ia kembali pada tujuan awalnya. "Jangan ganggu Luhan. Ia yeoja baik-baik yang tidak pantas untukmu!"

Kai mencengkram kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang masih bebas. "Jangan sok pahlawan, manis. Daripada memikirkan sahabatmu itu, kenapa tidak kau pikirkan saja nasibmu sekarang?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan dua kancing teratas seragamnya terbuka. Bahkan sekarang Kai mulai menjilat leher Baekhyun. Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah yeoja yang mudah terangsang. Bukannya murahan, garis bawahi, ia mudah terangsang. Untuk kalian tahu, tubuh Baekhyun belum pernah dijamah siapapun.

"Kau menikmatinya?" bisik Kai seduktif di telinga Baekhyun. Ini pelecehan seksual! Baekhyun ingin berteriak sekarang juga. Namun lidahnya serasa kelu. Bukan karena ia menikmati ini semua. Ia terlalu takut pada Kai.

"Hentikan... Kai. Ini... se- sekolah." Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang terbata saat mengucapkan itu. Ingat, terbata. Bukan mendesah. Baekhyun masih punya malu. Ia tidak akan sudi dibuat mendesah oleh Kai.

Kai menghentikan kegiatannya. "Jika bukan di sekolah, kau tidak akan menghentikanku, begitu?"

Baekhyun terbelalak. Ia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Sungguh, ia ingin menampar laki-laki di depannya agar tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran kotornya. Baekhyun berusaha memberontak. Namun tetap saja, laki-laki lebih kuat dari yeoja. Bahkan Kai yang tidak mengeluarkan tenaganya berhasil menahan berontakan Baekhyun.

"Nikmati saja. Lagipula kau terlihat menikmatinya." Kai kembali menjilat leher Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai berani meremas gundukan kenyal milik yeoja itu. Tanpa bisa Baekhyun tahan, air matanya jatuh. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kesucian yang selama ini ia jaga akan hilang begitu saja. Tidak. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan teman barunya, Luhan. Ini semua memang salahnya. Seperti kata Kai, ia sok pahlawan.

Tangan Kai baru saja akan menelusup masuk ke bagian bawah yeoja itu jika tidak ada yang berdeham menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kai menyeringai saat menyadari dehaman itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki.

"Kau tau, ada laki-laki lain di sini. Sepertinya ia juga cukup terangsang. Ah, jelas saja. Memangnya siapa yang tidak terangsang melihat tubuhmu. Benar kan, manis?" Kai mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang basah karena air mata.

"Malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang..." bisik Kai menggantung, kemudian mengulum salah satu telinga Baekhyun. "Bertiga."

.

.

.

T B C

**Annyeong! Aku seneng sama review reader yang penasaran minta fanfic ini di lanjut terus cepetan update. Makasih buat yang udah RnR teaser fanfic ini. So, ini dia chapter awalnya. Gimana? Ga jelas kah ceritanya? Tenang aja, ini fanfic HunHan kok, bukan KaiLu. Jadi Kai di sini sejenis cameo aja, hehe. Liat respon reader yang nungguin fanfic ini, aku sedikit takut ngecewain kalian karena ternyata fanfic ini ga seberapa.**

**Kemaren aku mau update. Tapi pada tau sendiri kan ada berita apa? Baekhyun Taeyeon dikonfirmasi pacaran. Jujur ya, kalau aku emang udah lama ngeship mereka. Jadi aku ga terlalu mempermasalahkan. Tapi bukan berarti aku ga ngerti perasaan Baekstan. Mungkin mereka sakit hati, cemburu. Lagian memang sih, terlalu cepat buat Baekhyun yang baru 2 tahun debut. Iya ga sih? GG aja butuh waktu setelah debut berapa tahun baru punya pacar (yoona sooyoung). Tapi Taeyeon jangan dibash. Kasian. Di instagramnya banyak comment you bitch dan yang sejenisnya. Baekhyun juga. Masa didoain mati, dibilang bohongin fans. Setiap manusia punya hak untuk masalah pribadi kayak gini. Lagian sebenernya, kenapa di reveal sekarang sih? Masalah Kris aja belum selesai diurus. Aih, kangen Wu Yi Fan...**

**Yang lucu, tapi aku kasian juga sih, Bambam. Dia kayaknya patah hati banget ya pas tau tentang Baekyeon? Bambam cute, serius. Stay strong ya buat semuanya. Yang terbaik aja buat semuanya. Kok jadi curhat ya ini? Udah dulu ah berkoar-koarnya.**

**Thank you,**

zoldyk, sfournia, luludeer, Guest1, mamamiaoZumi, .96, ha-ha, delimandriyani, oh-hundeer, AmeliaBellatrix, ChenChen, shounars, Rahma94, pandawu, lisnana1, Nedera, , ruixi, Gigi onta, younlaycious88, Guest2, Guest3, BubbleBlack13, KimRyeona19, PandaDragon9093, Peter Lu, Riyoung17, dewilololala, hannamoru27, tirayunita, 0212echy, BabyRennie, bimbimbab, cici fu, fia97, purplesky12, salsabilajum **(maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan)**

**Mind to RnR?**

**makasih buat yang udah baca, terlebih yang udah tinggalin review**


	3. Chapter 2

**My Innocent Girl**

**Main Cast: Sehun x Luhan. HunHan.**

**Other Cast(s): other EXO members (maybe, slight ChanBaek)**

**Rating: T. Sedikit menyimpang di chapter ini.**

**GS. OOC. Akan ada typo yang bertebaran.**

* * *

Xi Luhan. Yeoja asal Cina yang dikagumi banyak orang karena kepolosannya, juga disenangi karena keramahannya. Sampai sekarang ia telah berumur 18 tahun, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, first kiss, dan seks. Oh mungkin ia tahu, namun hanya dari pelajaran Biologi yang ia terima di sekolah saja. Melalui pertukaran pelajar, ia bersekolah di Seoul. Di sinilah ia bertemu seorang laki-laki yang berani merusak kepolosannya, Sehun. Bagaimana jika ia malah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu? Sedangkan yang dicintai ternyata hanya memandangnya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu.

* * *

Previous Chapter:

Tangan Kai baru saja akan menelusup masuk ke bagian bawah yeoja itu jika tidak ada yang berdeham menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kai menyeringai saat menyadari dehaman itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki.

"Kau tau, ada laki-laki lain di sini. Sepertinya ia juga cukup terangsang. Ah, jelas saja. Memangnya siapa yang tidak terangsang melihat tubuhmu. Benar kan, manis?" Kai mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang basah karena air mata.

"Malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang..." bisik Kai menggantung, kemudian mengulum salah satu telinga Baekhyun. "Bertiga."

* * *

_BUGH_

Baekhyun terkejut. Laki-laki yang tadi berdeham itu mendekat dan meninju Kai tepat di pipinya. "Aku mendengarmu, bocah. Apanya yang bersenang-senang bertiga?"

Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya saat melihat Kai berdiri dan hendak menyakiti laki-laki itu. Namun tangan laki-laki itu lebih dulu mecengkram pergelangan tangan Kai.

Laki-laki itu kembali menghadap Kai dan bertanya dengan nada mengejek. "Masih bisa bangun?"

_BUGH_

Satu tinjuan berhasil mendarat di pipi Kai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kai jatuh tersungkur beberapa senti di depan kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tecengang. _Kai... Kai pingsan._

"Tinggalkan saja. Ikut aku," pinta laki-laki itu tanpa melihat Baekhyun. Ia lebih dulu berjalan, bermaksud memimpin. Merasakan tidak ada pergerakan dari yeoja di belakangnya, ia memilih menarik tangan yeoja itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Le- lepaskan," pinta Baekhyun setelah selama beberapa detik berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bersuara.

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Baekhyun, laki-laki itu malah bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau nyaris diperkosa olehnya?"

"Lepaskan dulu," lirih Baekhyun. Ia tidak keberatan ditarik seperti itu jika saja tangannya tidak sakit. Cukup sudah Kai menyakiti pergelangannya tadi.

"Uh, maaf," ujar laki-laki itu sambil melepaskan cengkramannya saat melihat Baekhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia merasa jijik walaupun Kai hanya menjilat lehernya. Tidak, tidak. Kai juga meremas payudaranya. _Oh Tuhan, aku ternodai. Aku kotor. Bajingan sialan! _Baekhyun mengumpat lirih dalam hati.

"Aku tau ia belum memasukimu. Tidak perlu merasa sekotor itu," kata laki-laki itu tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, wajahnya memanas. _Memasuki? Ugh, laki-laki ini terlalu frontal_.

"Oh ya, aku Park Chanyeol. Kau?"

.

_"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sana?"_

"Menyenangkan, eomma. Luhan sudah mendapat banyak teman. Mereka semua baik." Luhan menyesap secangkir teh yang ia pegang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Eomma dan appa bagaimana di sana?"

_"Kami baik-baik saja di sini. Kau tau, eomma sudah mencoba membujuk appa untuk segera menyusulmu ke Seoul. Tapi appa masih belum bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya."_

"Tidak apa, eomma. Biarkan saja appa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu." _Tanya tidak ya pada eomma? Aku penasaran. Tapi kalau aku bertanya, pasti eomma menduga yang tidak-tidak._

_"Hannie? Apa kau mendengarkan eomma?"_ tanya nyonya Xi dari seberang sana, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"E- eh, maaf eomma. Tadi eomma bilang apa?"

_"Hhh, kau ini. Sepertinya kau lelah sekali ya? Istirahatlah. Eomma tidak jadi bertanya. Good night, Hannie."_

"Baiklah, eomma. Telepon selanjutnya, Luhan ingin mendengar suara appa ya? Good night."

Luhan beranjak ke dapur. Ia membuka lemari es. "Kosong? Aish, makan apa aku?" Ia tertunduk lemas sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Apa aku harus ke supermarket? Ah, malas sekali. Tapi aku bisa mati kelaparan jika tidak makan."

"Menunggu besok pagi... Huh, yang benar saja. Bisa jadi aku pingsan duluan saat di lift." Ya Luhan, terus saja bermonolog berlebihan seperti itu. Kau tidak akan mati jika tidak makan sampai besok pagi.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku ke supermarket saja." Luhan mengambil jaket dan dompetnya sebelum mengunci pintu apartmentnya.

.

"Lebih baik aku sekalian membeli persediaan makanan untuk sebulan atau bagaimana ya?" tanya Luhan sambil menimang-nimang sebungkus ramyun di tangannya. "Tapi ini sudah larut malam. Sebentar lagi supermarket akan tutup. Tidak akan sempat jika aku mengitari supermarket ini. Tapi... Uh, aku juga malas jika harus ke sini lagi." Lagi-lagi Luhan sibuk bermonolong sambil matanya menjelajah tempat buah-buahan.

_DUG_

"Awww!" pekik Luhan saat merasakan kepalanya terbentur kepala seseorang. Eh? Kepala seseorang? Luhan mendongak. Ini kan teman sebangkunya?

"Uh-oh, maaf. Hai, teman sebangku," kata Luhan yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah ceria. Ia sebut saja laki-laki ini "teman sebangku". Luhan tidak tahu namanya. Laki-laki itu terlihat tidak berminat berbicara, apalagi berteman dengannya saat di kelas.

"Hei, tunggu!" Luhan mengejar laki-laki itu karena sama sekali tidak menggubris sapaannya. Laki-laki itu tidak berhenti. Luhan berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya. "Boleh aku tau namamu?"

Laki-laki itu berhenti membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar. Sayangnya, senyuman Luhan langsung luntur saat laki-laki itu dengan dinginnya berkata, "Berhenti menggangguku."

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya. _Luhan bodoh. Benar saja sih, untuk apa aku mengikutinya? Lagipula, aku bisa menanyakan namanya pada teman-teman di kelas jika ia memang tidak ingin memberitahuku._

Matanya menangkap sebuah kartu dengan gantungan biru di depan sepatunya. Ia mengambil kartu yang ternyata milik teman sebangkunya. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu? Jelas saja, di kartu itu terdapat foto dan identitas teman sebangkunya. "Jadi, namanya Oh Sehun."

"Yah! Aku jadi tidak sempat berbelanja," gerutu Luhan. "Besok sajalah aku ke sini lagi." Luhan berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar sebungkus ramyun yang ia pegang.

.

"Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri tadi," gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dan kau benar-benar berakhir diperkosa oleh bocah mesum itu," tambah Chanyeol yang memfokuskan diri pada kemudinya.

"Hhh, sudahlah cepat antar aku pulang!" Baekhyun menatap malas pada jalanan yang sedikit basah. "Tunggu. Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku."

"Sssh! Kau ini berisik sekali. Aku lapar. Kau temani aku makan."

"Yak! Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya saja memerintahku?"

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Sejak tadi di sekolah, ia berusaha menahan sakit di kepalanya untuk menolong yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Baekhyun itu. Lalu, inikah balasan dari kebaikannya?

Baekhyun berhenti mengeluarkan protesnya saat melihat Chanyeol menyeringai. "Diam atau kuperkosa?"

.

Hari kedua Luhan bersekolah, murid-murid di sekolahnya sudah tidak begitu histeris saat melihat Luhan. Ia sangat mensyukuri hal itu karena ia sendiri memang tidak begitu suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan. "Kau memikirkan apa, sih?"

"Eh? Tidak memikirkan apa-apa," jawab Luhan sedikit terkejut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai yang sedang membeli makanan. Ia berganti menatap kerumunan siswa di kantin. "Aku... Aku merindukan orang tuaku." _Bukan! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Hhh, tanya tidak ya?_

"Memangnya... nyam... orang tuamu belum... nyam... ada rencana menyusul... nyam... mu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Aish! Kau ini jorok sekali. Habiskan dulu baru bertanya," protes Luhan sambil menatap ngeri pada Baekhyun. "Appaku masih sibuk."

_Sebenarnya pacaran itu apa, sih? Aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kemarin siang banyak yang pingsan karena aku menerima Kai menjadi pacarku. Hei, bukankah itu berlebihan?_ _Apa ada definisi lain dari pacaran? Jika ada, apa? Seharusnya kemarin malam aku tanya saja pada eomma_.

"Lu? Yak! Lu? Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" gerutu Baekhyun. "Kau melamun terus. Sedang ada masalah? Apa ini berhubungan dengan... Kai?"

"Se- sebenarnya... Iya..." kata Luhan yang menyerupai bisikan. Untungnya, Baekhyun masih bisa menangkap apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan. "Pacaran itu apa sih, Baek?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang pacaran itu sama dengan berteman, kan? Kau ini bicara apa sih, Lu?" Baekhyun meniru perkataan Luhan kemarin sore sambil tersenyum jahil.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku serius. Pacaran dengan berteman itu berbeda ya?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kai yang masih sibuk mengantri. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Kai masih lama kembali ke meja yang ia dan Luhan tempati. "Tentu saja berbeda."

Luhan menumpukan sikunya di paha, kemudian telapak tangannya menangkup pipinya. "Lanjutkan. Aku akan mendengarkanmu dengan serius."

Baekhyun terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kita boleh memiliki banyak teman. Puluhan, ratusan, atau bahkan lebih. Tetapi tidak dengan pacar. Kita hanya boleh memiliki satu pacar. Kau dan aku berteman. Sedangkan kau dan Kai adalah sepasang kekasih. Kekasih. Artinya, kau milik Kai. Apa kau mengerti tentang cinta?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Cinta itu ketika aku dan orang-orang di sekitarku saling membahagiakan. Aku mencintai semua orang di sekitarku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ada pengertian yang lebih dalam lagi mengenai cinta. Pacaran dan cinta sangat berhubungan. Sebenarnya sulit untuk dijelaskan. Karena saat kau jatuh cinta, kau sendiri tidak bisa mendefiniskannya dengan kata-kata."

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah serius. "Pacaran itu berarti kalian mempunyai hubungan, mempunyai keterikatan satu sama lain. Dengar, kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Kai, Lu. Ia bukanlah laki-laki yang baik. Meskipun kau belum benar-benar mengerti definisi pacaran dan berteman, paling tidak kau tau jelas kedua kata itu berbeda. Maka dari itu, putuskanlah hubunganmu dengan Kai. Setelahnya, kalian bisa menjadi teman."

Tepat beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun selesai mejelaskan, Kai kembali membawa dua piring kimchi. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Maaf terlalu lama, chagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum saat Kai meletakkan sepiring kimchi di depannya. Ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun. _Memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kai? Lalu berteman? _Terang saja, dari kemarin ia memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan hubungan pertemanannya dan Kai. Ia merasa terikat, mungkin?

"Makanlah," kata Kai menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Luhan mengangguk.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Kai. Bukan karena ia jatuh cinta, suka, atau apapun itu yang sejenisnya pada Kai, tentu saja. Ia malah sangat jijik melihat laki-laki mesum di depannya berpura-pura baik.

"Kai," panggil Luhan setelah menelan suapan keempat. "Aku ingin kita putus."

Kalimat itu dengan sendirinya meluncur dari bibir cherry Luhan. Yeoja bermata rusa itu sendiri sedikit terkejut. _Kalimat apa itu? Putus apanya? Memangnya Kai mengerti ya maksud perkataanku? Aish, mulutku ini kenapa sih?_

Kai sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Ia mengangguk. Untung saja Baekhyun bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menganga. _Segampang itu Kai melepaskan Luhan? Tidak, tidak. Pasti Kai telah menyusun rencana kotor di otaknya._

Luhan membalas senyuman Kai. _Aku tidak menyesal berkata seperti itu padanya, meskipun aku sendiri tidak tau apa maksud perkataanku barusan. Yang jelas, sekarang aku merasa lebih... bebas? Entahlah. _Entah mengapa, Luhan juga merasa kalimat yang ia lontarkan tadi seharusnya menyakiti hati Kai. Namun, Kai malah tersenyum manis padanya. _Kai bukanlah laki-laki yang tidak baik. Ia sangat baik, bahkan._ "Terima kasih. Kau sangat baik, Kai. Omong-omong, pipimu kenapa?"

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia tahu Kai tengah menatapnya. Mendapat tinjuan di pipi tidak akan membuat Kai amnesia, kan? Kai masih mengingat kejadian kemarin malam dengan sangat jelas. Ia tidak menyangka laki-laki kemarin malah membantu Baekhyun. Ia pikir mereka akan bermain bertiga.

Luhan mengernyit heran. "Uhm, Kai, aku bertanya padamu. Bukan pada Baekhyun."

"Ini... Ini kemarin aku... Uh... Aku berkelahi dengan preman di perempatan jalan. Kemarin aku membantu seorang nenek yang tasnya ditarik paksa oleh preman bejat itu," kata Kai sambil sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Jika saja di sini ada tempat untuknya mengeluarkan isi perutnya, pasti ia sudah melakukannya. _Shit, kebohongan macam apa itu? Kau ditinju oleh Chanyeol karena nyaris memperkosaku, brengsek! Kai menolong seorang nenek-nenek yang kerampokan? Uh, mungkin dunia akan langsung kiamat saat itu juga. Kemungkinan yang ada, Kai malah dengan gilanya akan mengajak si preman memperkosa nenek malang itu. Mungkin saja, kan?_

"Astaga, kau baik sekali, Kai. Apa kau sudah memeriksakan wajahmu ke dokter?" tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah khawatir. Baekhyun menatap malas adegan di depannya. _Baik? Cih!_ decih Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

Luhan menatap kartu dengan gantungan biru di tangannya. _Bagaimana caraku mengembalikannya pada Sehun? Ia saja tidak mau berbicara padaku._

_Sret_

Luhan terkejut saat ada yang menarik kartunya. "Hei, apa-ap..."

"Uh-oh. Sehun. Ha- hai," sapa Luhan terbata saat mengetahui siapa yang menarik kartu yang ia pegang. _Laki-laki ini tidak punya kegiatan lain ya selain memperlihatkan wajah datarnya itu?_

"Jangan berani kau sentuh barang-barangku," ucapnya dingin sambil menatap tajam pada Luhan. "Cih, sebegitu inginkah kau tau namaku?"

"Bu- bukan begitu. Kemarin malam kartumu ja- jatuh di supermarket," jawab Luhan takut-takut. Ia menunduk, tidak berani mendongak apalagi bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. Tatapan tajam Sehun seakan bisa membunuhnya.

Sehun mendecih sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan di ruang kelas seorang diri.

.

Selama dua minggu setelah itu, Luhan tidak pernah berani menegur Sehun. Ia sendiri cukup tahu diri untuk merasa bahwa Sehun tidak begitu menyukainya. Lebih tepatnya, Sehun tidak suka berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kai kemana ya, Baek?" tanya Luhan sambil menikmati satu cone ice cream di genggamannya.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan sedikit ketus.

"Yaaa. Kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu. Ia kan juga teman kita. Lagipula, Kai itu orang yang baik, tau."

Baekhyun berdecih. "Cih! Baik apanya?"

"Aish, kau ini! Beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya."

"Ia ke Jepang," tandas Baekhyun singkat.

Luhan membulatkan bola matanya."Apa?! Jepang? Kau tau darimana?"

"Siswa kelas sebelah sibuk membicarakan kepergiannya ke Jepang. Sepertinya, ia akan sangat lama di sana," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu, kau senang? Hhh, kau ini," kata Luhan sambil menggeleng kecil. Kemudian, ia kembali melahap ice creamnya.

"Lu, traktir aku," pinta Baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan puppy eyesnya. "Apa kau tega membiarkan sahabatmu ini terus menatap lapar pada ice creammu?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," jawab Luhan yang membuat mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar-binar.

"You're the best, Lu!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan eye smile gagalnya.

Luhan kembali memutar bola matanya. "Karena aku mentraktirmu ice cream."

"Terima kasih, Jung ahjumma," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis saat nyonya Jung−penjual ice cream di kantin sekolahnya−memberikan satu cone ice cream padanya.

Luhan berbalik dan...

_BUGH_

Ia jatuh tersungkur saat badan kurus namun tinggi itu menabrak tubuhnya, entah sengaja atau tidak. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati seorang laki-laki menatap marah padanya.

_Glek_. Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah. _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Luhan bodoh! Terus saja kau buat masalah dengan laki-laki berwajah datar ini. Matilah aku!_ rutuk Luhan dalam hati. Laki-laki itu adalah Sehun, tentu saja. Siapa lagi?

"Apa maumu?" Luhan tahu Sehun berusaha menahan emosinya. Tubuh Luhan sedikit bergemetar.

"A- aku tidak sengaja, Sehun. Ma- maaf," kata Luhan dengan penuh penyesalan. Lihatlah, betapa polosnya seorang Xi Luhan. Seharusnya, Sehun yang meminta maaf. Jelas saja, Luhan−yang notabene adalah seorang yeoja−jatuh tersungkur di depannya. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia baik-baik saja.

Luhan menunduk. Matanya mencari sesuatu. Ya! Ice creamnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil cone ice cream yang mengotori ubin putih kantin sekolahnya itu. Ia terkejut saat melihat lelehan ice creamnya mengotori selembar foto. Ia mengambil lembaran foto itu, bermaksud melihat orang di foto itu dengan lebih jelas. Parahnya, kertas itu terlanjur melunak karena terkena lelehan ice cream sehingga saat Luhan mengangkatnya, lembaran itu tersobek.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Dengan kasarnya ia langsung menarik tangan Luhan, memaksa yeoja bermata rusa itu untuk berdiri. "BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU MERUSAK BARANGKU, BITCH!"

Teriakan Sehun menggema di seluruh penjuru kantin, membuat semua pasang mata melihat ke arahnya dan Luhan.

Luhan terisak. Pergelangan tangannya tengah di cengkram kuat oleh Sehun. Sakit. Sangat sakit. "Sehun, tolong... Hiks... Lepaskan."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Mendengar isakan Luhan, ia malah semakin kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangan yeoja itu, menyebabkan si pemilik tangan meringis.

"Maaf, Sehun. Maaf. Hiks..." kata Luhan sambil terisak.

"APA?! KAU BILANG APA?! MAAF?! KAU PIKIR MAAFMU BISA MENGEMBALIKAN FOTO ITU SEPERTI SEMULA?!"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. Jujur saja, kepalanya mulai berdenyut. Ia mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berbicara. "Aku... Aku... Aku tidak tau itu... Itu milikmu. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud merusaknya. Maafkan aku, Sehun."

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan. Ia mendorong Luhan sehingga yeoja bermata rusa itu kembali jatuh di depannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Maaf, Hun," cicit Luhan meminta maaf untuk yang keempat kalinya.

Sehun membuang nafas kasar sebelum akhirnya menyeringai. Ia tahu ini sedikit gila. _Tidak ada salahnya kan aku bermain-main sedikit dengan yeoja polos ini?_ batin Sehun.

"Kau ingin aku memaafkan makhluk sepertimu? Well, aku pasti memaafkanmu." Luhan mendongak saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Ia menghapus air matanya dan menatap penuh harap pada Sehun. "Dengan satu syarat, turuti semua perintahku."

"LUHAN!" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia menerobos kerumunan siswa yang sibuk menonton kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di kantin sekolahnya. Yang membuat Baekhyun makin panik, mata Luhan dipenuhi air mata dan seorang Oh Sehun−monster di SY shs−tengah berdiri layaknya seorang raja yang memerintah budaknya di depan Luhan. _Aish, aku baru saja beberapa menit meninggalkan Luhan ke toilet, sudah terjadi hal seperti ini. Oh Tuhan, jangan kau biarkan monster itu menganggu Luhan. Dan lagi, kenapa mereka semua diam saja? Tidak bisakah mereka membantu Luhan?_

Sehun menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Luhan dengan angkuh. "Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun baru akan mendekat pada Luhan saat yeoja bermata rusa itu mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap diam di tempat. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Baiklah," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. "Jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku."

Sehun sedikit tersentak. Ia tahu yeoja itu tidak membuat-buat senyumannya. _Ck, yeoja bodoh macam apa yang masih bisa tersenyum pada orang yang baru saja membuatnya menangis?_ Namun Sehun dengan cepat mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya. Ia tersenyum remeh pada Luhan. "Well, selamat datang budakku, Luhan."

Baekhyun tercengang. _Bu-budak?_

.

.

.

T B C

**Annyeong! First, maaf aku telat update. Data di blackberry aku hilang semua TAT. Jadilah My Innocent Girl chapter 2 yang udah selesai aku ketik hilang. Seharusnya chapter 2 nya aku update kemaren. Ini aku ketik dari kemarin malam sampai sore ini. Entah menurut readers berlebihan apa gimana, tapi serius. Awalnya aku udah putus asa gara-gara cerita yang udah aku ketik susah payah hilang gitu aja. Sampai akhirnya ada email masuk, pemberitahuan ada review baru di My Innocent Girl. Habis baca review readers, aku jadi ada niat tulis ulang chapter 2 nya. So, inilah chapter duanya. Gimana? Membosankan ya? Makin ga jelas kah?  
Untuk yang mengharapkan "main bertiga", maaf karena ternyata Chanyeol nyelametin Baekhyun. Menurutku, kalau di awal cerita Baekhyun udah diyadongin, kan ga seru. Lagian biar dia bisa kenal Chanyeol dulu ^.^  
Maaf kalau ceritanya ga sesuai yang readers harapkan T_T aku pas ngetik selalu kepikiran readers yang udah semangat review sama nungguin fanfic ini. Aku takut kalian kecewa sama kelanjutan ceritanya.  
Untuk HunHan, chapter depan pasti uda banyak scenenya. Yehet!  
**

**Oh ya, untuk yang nunggu Beautiful Voice sama Don't You Understand? I Love You, sabar ya T_T aku mengusahakan untuk ngetik ulang ceritanya. Apalagi Don't You Understand? I Love You sebelumnya udah aku ketik sampai chapter 8. Hikseu...**

**Udah dulu ya! Sekali lagi, maaf buat semua kekurangan fanfic ini TAT**

**Thank you, buat semuanya yang udah review! Maaf aku ga bisa sebutin nama kalian satu-satu, soalnya aku bingung ngetik idnya XD tapi aku baca kok :D kalo kalian mau pertanyaan kalian dijawab, kalian bilang aja pas review. Nanti aku jawab pas update chapter selanjutnya. Dan, dan, dan... Kalo kalian mau aku bales review kalian semua, bilang aja ya. Nanti di chapter depan aku usahakan bales semuanya satu-satu. Ga usah segan meminta, hehe XD**

**Mind to RnR?**

**makasih buat yang udah baca, terlebih yang udah tinggalin review**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Innocent Girl**

**Main Cast: Sehun x Luhan. HunHan.**

**Other Cast(s): other EXO members (maybe, slight ChanBaek)**

**Rating: ****M**

**GS. OOC. Akan ada typo yang bertebaran.**

* * *

Xi Luhan. Yeoja asal Cina yang dikagumi banyak orang karena kepolosannya, juga disenangi karena keramahannya. Sampai sekarang ia telah berumur 18 tahun, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, first kiss, dan seks. Oh mungkin ia tahu, namun hanya dari pelajaran Biologi yang ia terima di sekolah saja. Melalui pertukaran pelajar, ia bersekolah di Seoul. Di sinilah ia bertemu seorang laki-laki yang berani merusak kepolosannya, Sehun. Bagaimana jika ia malah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu? Sedangkan yang dicintai ternyata hanya memandangnya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu.

* * *

Previous Chapter:

Baekhyun baru akan mendekat pada Luhan saat yeoja bermata rusa itu mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap diam di tempat. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Baiklah," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. "Jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku."

Sehun sedikit tersentak. Ia tahu yeoja itu tidak membuat-buat senyumannya. _Ck, yeoja bodoh macam apa yang masih bisa tersenyum pada orang yang baru saja membuatnya menangis?_ Namun Sehun dengan cepat mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya. Ia tersenyum remeh pada Luhan. "Well, selamat datang budakku, Luhan."

Baekhyun tercengang. _Bu-budak?_

* * *

"Makan dulu," pinta Luhan dengan wajah memelas. Ia menatap penuh harap pada Baekhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya. Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming. Luhan membuang nafas kasar. Ia berganti menatap spaghetti yang sudah tidak mengepulkan asap. "Makananmu sudah dingin."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya. Mereka tengah berada di sebuah cafe di dekat sekolah. Tidak mungkin kan ia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan di sini? Bisa-bisa mereka berdua langsung di tendang keluar oleh si pemilik cafe. Akhirnya, ia menatap Luhan. "Kau ini apa-apaan, Lu?"

Luhan menunduk sedih. "Itu memang salahku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab."

"Bertanggung jawab?! Memangnya dengan kau menjadi budaknya, foto itu akan kembali seperti semula? Tidak, kan?!" Nafas Baekhyun memburu, wajahnya memerah karena emosi.

Luhan semakin menunduk. Ia tahu ini semua salahnya. Ia juga tahu perkataan Baekhyun memang benar. Menjadi budak Sehun tidak akan mengembalikan foto itu seperti semula. Namun tetap saja, ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan Sehun memaafkannya. Ya, apa saja, bahkan menjadi budak seorang Oh Sehun sekalipun. Ia tidak keberatan, sungguh. Jelas saja, Luhan kan polos. Memangnya ia peduli bagaimana rendahnya dirinya ketika menjadi budak Sehun?

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya. "Maaf, Lu. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Ia menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku khawatir padamu. Sehun itu−Hhh, ia bukan laki-laki yang baik."

Luhan sudah berani menatap Baekhyun. Ia memutar bola matanya. "Semua laki-laki kau bilang seperti itu."

Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, namun Luhan lebih dulu bersuara. "Kecuali Chanyeol." Ia terdiam setelah Luhan berkata seperti itu.

"Lu, aku tidak−"

"Kau menganggapnya spesial ya?" Luhan kembali menyela sambil menyipitkan matanya pada Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun penuh curiga.

Baekhyun mendorong pelan bahu Luhan. "Yak! Kau ini. Sejak kapan kau bisa bertanya hal semacam itu?"

Luhan meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir. "Uhm, sepertinya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu."

Oh ya, untuk kalian ketahui, Luhan memang tahu mengenai kedekatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena mereka berdua sering pulang bersama akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun sendiri memang menceritakan awal perkenalannya dengan Chanyeol. Tentu saja dengan mengarang cerita sendiri. Baekhyun tidak ingin Luhan mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ingin Luhan mengetahui hal-hal kotor semacam itu.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya. "Kau sudah tidak marah padaku, kan?"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Bagaimana bisa ia marah pada sahabatnya yang super imut dan polos itu? "Terserah kau saja, Lu. Tapi ingat, jika ia menyakitimu, kau harus melaporkannya padaku."

Luhan dengan cepat mengangguk. Ia memberi gerakan hormat pada Baekhyun. "Siap, nyonya Byun!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Panggilan macam apa itu?" ucapnya kemudian melahap spaghettinya yang sudah dingin.

.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya saat ada yang mengetuk pintu apartmentnya. Ini masih pagi sekali. Meskipun kenyataannya, ia sendiri sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. _Siapa yang datang?_ pikir Luhan. Ia buru-buru beranjak dari sofa untuk membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Luhan saat membuka pintu apartmentnya. "Oh, Sehun. Selamat pagi. Ada apa?"

Sehun dengan seenaknya langsung menerobos masuk ke apartment Luhan tanpa menjawab sapaan si pemilik apartment. Kebanyakan orang akan mendengus kesal atau bahkan memaki Sehun karena tindakannya yang seenak jidat. Namun, tidak dengan Luhan. Alih-alih melakukan hal itu, ia malah menutup pintu apartmentnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Luhan mendapati Sehun berbaring santai di sofa ruang tengahnya. "Aku senang kau mau mengunjungiku."

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan malas. "Mengunjungimu? Cih, siapa yang mengunjungimu?"

"Kau, Sehun. Siapa lagi? Kau mengunjungiku sepagi ini," kata Luhan sambil menempatkan diri duduk di sofa yang lain.

"Aku bebas kapan saja datang ke sini. Kau budakku, ingat?" kata Sehun menekankan kata budak. Ia menutup matanya.

"Yeah. Bukan itu maksudku," jawab Luhan seakan-akan Sehun adalah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya. "Maksudku, ada keperluan apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Kau mengusir atasanmu?" tanya Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan. Lagi-lagi, ia menekankan kata atasan.

"Bu- bukan begitu, Tuan."

Sehun mengernyit tak suka. "Jangan panggil aku tuan. Menjijikan."

"Baiklah, Sehun. Apa kau ingin sarapan?" Sehun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Luhan. Yeoja bermata rusa itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. _Apa susahnya menjawab iya atau tidak, sih?_

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan sekali lagi.

Sehun membuka matanya. Ia menatap kesal pada Luhan. "Kau ini berisik sekali."

Setengah jam kemudian, Luhan telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Sehun. Ia mengernyit saat tidak mendapati Sehun di ruang tengah. Matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itu.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan sedikit keras, berharap Sehun akan menjawabnya. _Apa ia lebih dulu berangkat ke sekolah?_

Luhan baru saja akan kembali ke ruang makan saat matanya menangkap sosok Sehun di balkon apartmentnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun terlalu sibuk memfokuskan diri pada ponselnya sampai laki-laki itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan di sampingnya. Luhan melirik layar ponsel itu. Layar ponsel itu menampilkan foto seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik. Matanya hampir sama seperti mata sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Rambut pendek sebahu, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir pink yang tipis. Satu lagi yang sangat menarik perhatian Luhan. Senyum yeoja itu sangat manis, membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja yang sangat polos. Hanya itu saja yang bisa Luhan lihat karena foto yeoja itu tidak menampilkan foto full body. Namun, Luhan sangat yakin bahwa yeoja itu sempurna.

"Cantik sekali. Ia pasti yeoja yang sempurna." Luhan tidak sengaja menyuarakan pemikirannya, membuat Sehun terkejut dan buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun dingin sambil menatap tajam pada Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit heran. "Ini apartmentku, Sehun. Lagipula, tadi aku mencarimu untuk sarapan. Tapi ternyata kau ada di sini."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang semakin terang. Ia baru saja akan mencapai pintu masuk jika Luhan tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. "Siapa yeoja itu?"

Laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Posisi tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan, sehingga Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah karena emosi.

"Yeoja itu cantik, Hun. Ia pasti yeoja yang sempurna," kata Luhan mengulangi pikirannya yang tadi ia suarakan. "Ia terlihat seperti yeoja yang sangat polos. Teman-temanku juga sering menyebutku polos. Apa aku sama polosnya dengan yeoja itu?"

Luhan tidak tahu bahwa kalimat yang ia ucapkan akan membuat Sehun murka. Tepat setelah Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, Sehun berbalik. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Luhan ke tembok di balkon itu. Ia menempatkan kedua tangannya di tembok, tepat di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Luhan.

Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ia bisa melihat ada kilatan emosi di mata Sehun. "Hun?"

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku. Tau apa kau tentangnya?"

Sehun mencengkram kedua pipi Luhan dengan sangat kuat. Ia menyisakan jarak dua senti di depan wajah yeoja itu. "Jangan pernah kau samakan dirimu dengannya. Kau tau, kau tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah," kata Sehun dengan nada mengancam yang sangat kentara. Ia menatap Luhan tepat di matanya.

"Satu lagi, kau memang yeoja polos. Dan aku−" Nada suara Sehun sangat menggantung saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, memutuskan kontak matanya dan Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum mengejek sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "−aku membenci yeoja polos."

.

"Luhan! Kenapa pipimu memerah seperti itu?!" panik Baekhyun saat Luhan menghampirinya di kantin. Mereka memang hanya bisa bertemu saat jam makan siang.

"Astaga! Bahkan pipimu bengkak, bukan hanya memerah!" Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menarik Luhan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia dengan hati-hati menekan bengkak di pipi Luhan, menyebabkan yeoja bermata rusa itu meringis kesakitan. _Ck, kenapa aku meringis?_ rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

"Maaf. Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap cemas pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lemah. "Ti- tidak."

"Jangan berbohong! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" sergah Baekhyun. "Apa kau sudah mengobati pipimu?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Baekhyun. Jika ia menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi, sudah pasti sahabatnya itu akan langsung menghampiri Sehun, lalu memaki laki-laki itu. Kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi, Baekhyun malah akan berakhir mengenaskan di tangan Sehun. Oh, tidak. Luhan tidak ingin mengikut sertakan Baekhyun dalam masalahnya.

"Jawab, Lu."

"Pipiku sakit. Aku kesusahan berbicara," lirih Luhan. Jangan kalian pikir ini hanya alasan Luhan. Kenyataannya, pipinya memang sangat sakit. Tidak berbicara saja sakit, apalagi berbicara.

"Uh-oh. Maaf, Lu. Aku tidak tau. Aku- aku tidak akan memaksamu berbicara lagi," kata Baekhyun pelan. Ia merasa bersalah.

Luhan menggeleng kecil. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Baekhyun cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah dua kali menunjukkan senyum lemah. Dari awal melihat keadaan Luhan, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai Luhan yang tersimpan di otaknya. Rasa penasarannya menggebu-gebu. Namun ia tahu, ia harus menahan diri.

.

"Sebentar, Baek," kata Luhan saat mendengar dering ponselnya. Luhan mengernyit. _Nomor siapa ya ini?_

"Yeo−"

"Ke kelasku. Sekarang juga."

_KLIK_. Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang singkat, padat, dan menyebalkan itu, si pemilik suara langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Luhan tahu jelas siapa yang baru saja menghubunginya.

Baekhyun menatap bingung pada Luhan. "Siapa? Cepat sekali ia berbicara."

"Sehun. Ia memintaku ke kelasnya sekarang juga," jawab Luhan sambil bergegas merapikan alat tulisnya.

"Mau berulah apalagi monster itu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit sinis, membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Awww," ringis Luhan sedetik setelah ia terkekeh. _Uh, aku melupakan pipiku._

"Hati-hati, Lu. Ayo," ajak Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan telah selesai merapikan alat tulisnya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku sendiri saja, Baek."

"Sendiri?! No, no, no. Ia bisa saja menyakitimu. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi," sergah Baekhyun. "Aku akan menemanimu."

Tepat setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan melihat sosok laki-laki jangkung yang melewati kelasnya. Ia berlari ke depan pintu kelas, mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Luhan. Laki-laki jangkung yang baru saja dipanggil Chanyeol oleh Luhan itu berbalik. Ia berjalan ke arah yeoja bermata rusa itu.

"Hai, Lu. Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak sibuk, kan?" kata Luhan balik bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun. Sudah seminggu yeoja bermata sipit itu menolak berbicara padanya.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang terdiam di tempatnya sebelum akhirnya berganti melihat Chanyeol. "Tolong antarkan Baekhyun pulang. Aku ada keperluan mendadak."

Mendengar permintaan Luhan, senyuman laki-laki itu bertambah lebar. Tanpa perlu Chanyeol jawab, Luhan tahu laki-laki itu akan menerima permintaannya dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Tolong jaga Baekhyun, ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. "Pasti. Kau tenang saja."

Luhan kembali melirik Baekhyun yang masih berdiam diri di dalam kelas. "Baekhyun, pulanglah bersama Chanyeol."

"Apa? Hei, hei. Aku tidak−"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan lebih dulu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat sosok Luhan berganti dengan seorang laki-laki. Ia menatap malas pada laki-laki dengan senyum bodoh yang tertoreh di wajahnya itu. "Kau mau apa? Pergi dari sini."

Bukannya menjauh, Chanyeol malah berjalan mendekat ke tempat Baekhyun tengah berdiri. "Aish, kenapa kau kasar sekali pada kekasihmu?"

.

"Aku tidur di sini," kata Sehun saat memasuki apartment Luhan−yang ia klaim juga miliknya.

Luhan meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan Sehun di sofa. Ia sedikit meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa nyeri karena membawa tas milik Sehun. Ya, tujuan Sehun menghubunginya tadi adalah memerintah yeoja itu membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Aku di kamar. Kau di sofa," tambah Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia sendiri terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengeluarkan protesnya.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sehun terkejut melihat reaksi Luhan. _Yeoja ini polos atau bodoh, sih? Seharusnya ia marah, kan?_

Luhan menahan rasa nyeri yang semakin menyebar di sekitar pipinya. "Kau ingin mandi dulu?"

Sehun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Luhan. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan cukup keras. _Aish, pintuku bisa rusak jika begitu kasarnya cara ia menutup pintu_, gerutu Luhan dalam hati. Ia pergi membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Luhan mempersiapkan keperluan sekolahnya untuk lusa. Mulai dari buku-buku yang harus ia bawa, tugas sekolah, sampai seragam yang akan ia kenakan. Ia menguap. Mata rusanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Luhan berniat mengambil selimut cadangannya.

"Sehun, aku masuk ya," kata Luhan sambil membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Luhan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sehun yang lebih dulu tertidur pulas. Ia berjalan ke arah lemarinya lalu tangannya sibuk mengangkat tumpukan-tumpukan benda lain di lemari itu. Setelah mendapatkan selimutnya, ia mendekap benda itu di depan dadanya sambil berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

"Wajahmu damai sekali saat tetidur seperti ini. Jika saat ini aku menuduhmu orang jahat, pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku. Tapi, kau memang bukan orang jahat, sih." Luhan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Ia masih menatap wajah damai Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya. Manik matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan Luhan. Luhan baru saja akan berbalik pergi. Namun, Sehun lebih dulu bersuara. "Luhan, mendekatlah."

"Uhm, ya?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Mendekatlah," ucap Sehun mengulangi perkataannya. Luhan menuruti permintaan Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dari tempat tidur Luhan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yeoja yang berdiri tegang di depannya. Pergerakan Luhan yang berniat menjauh terhenti karena Sehun lebih dulu mencengkram pipinya.

"Awww, Se- Sehun. Sakit..." lirih Luhan sambil tangannya memegang lengan Sehun, meminta laki-laki itu melepas cengkramannya.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan, huh?" tanya Sehun sambil memperkuat cengkramannya di pipi Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Tolong... Tolong lepaskan, Hun."

"Jangan pernah kau katakan hal menjijikan semacam itu, sampah." Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga menabrak tembok.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Luhan yang terduduk lemah. Ia tersenyum mengejek kemudian menekan bengkak di pipi Luhan dengan sangat kuat, menyebabkan suara isakan lolos dari bibir cherry Luhan.

.

Sehun tengah berada di ruang tengah. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu cukup membuatnya lelah. Namun sialnya, tidak membuatnya merasa mengantuk sedikitpun. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi, menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seorang yeoja cantik yang terlihat sempurna−seperti pendapat Luhan.

"Maafkan aku. Kenapa kau polos sekali? Aku pantas di sebut bodoh. Aku yang melenyapkanmu. Aku yang seharusnya disalahkan. Iya, kan? Seharusnya saat itu aku datang tepat waktu," lirih Sehun.

Percaya atau tidak, yang barusan itu memang Sehun yang bersuara. Lihatlah, di balik sosok dingin dan angkuhnya, ia tidaklah lebih dari seorang laki-laki rapuh yang dihantui rasa bersalah.

Sehun beranjak mendekati Luhan yang tetidur pulas dengan posisi duduk bersandar di tembok. Ia kembali menekan bagian pipi Luhan yang memerah, membuat yeoja itu mengernyit dalam tidurnya.

"Aku membenci yeoja polos." Dengan itu, Sehun berdiri dan masuk ke kamar Luhan.

.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya diguncang. Ia mengerang kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya langsung menampilkan sosok Sehun yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sehun. Selamat pagi. Ini hari minggu, kan?" sapa Luhan lirih sambil menggosok matanya imut. Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit−terlebih punggungnya−karena tubuhnya menabrak tembok akibat dorongan Sehun, ditambah ia tidur dengan posisi yang tidak sewajarnya.

"Cepat bangun! Buatkan aku sarapan, bodoh!" perintah Sehun setengah berteriak tanpa menggubris sapaan Luhan. Ia menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri, membuat yeoja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Baiklah. Sebentar, aku mandi dulu," kata Luhan sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tangannya memegang tembok untuk menumpu tubuhnya yang kesulitan berjalan. Ia berharap ada yang membantunya sekarang. Mungkin Baekhyun? Tidak. Luhan dengan cepat menggeleng. Ia tidak boleh menyusahkan orang lain.

Luhan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Pipinya masih memerah akibat Sehun yang seringkali mencengkram pipinya. "Eomma..." lirih Luhan. Ia langsung menghapus air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

_DUG DUG DUG_

"Cepat, bodoh! Kau mandi saja lama sekali," teriak Sehun dari luar pintu kamar mandi. Luhan langsung bergegas mandi secepat kilat.

.

"Kemarikan makananmu," perintah Sehun pada Luhan yang baru saja memasukkan suapan kedua ke mulutnya. Luhan menurut. Ia meletakkan piringnya di depan Sehun.

"Makanan ini juga untukku," kata Sehun yang dijawab anggukan patuh dari Luhan. Sehun mengernyit tak suka.

"Kau tidak perlu makan," tambah Sehun yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan. _Melawanlah, bodoh. Ck, bodoh sekali sampah ini_.

"Jika masih kurang, aku bisa membuatkannya lagi untukmu," jawab Luhan sambil beranjak pergi ke dapur. Ia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan yang tadi sudah ia simpan.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun. "Tidak perlu. Ini sudah cukup."

Luhan kembali ke ruang makan. "Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa jika memang masih kurang."

Sehun menggeleng. Ia memijit pelipisnya. _Sial, aku tidak seharusnya bersikap baik padanya_.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sehun telah menyelesaikan makanannya. Ia duduk di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Luhan, ia sibuk mencuci piring kotor dan alat-alat bekas ia memasak. Saat tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia merasa ada menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia tahu itu Sehun. Memangnya siapa lagi? Di apartmentnya hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan sampai membentur tembok. Luhan meringis kesakitan. Sekarang ia cukup menyesal karena di apartmentnya ada banyak sekali tembok. _Mungkin aku bisa meruntuhkan beberapa setelah ini_, batin Luhan di tengah rasa sakitnya.

"Berhentilah mendorongku ke tembok. Punggungku sakit, Sehun," ucap Luhan sedikit keras. _Apa tidak bisa meski sehari saja ia memperlakukanku secara wajar?_ Ia sendiri sangat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sehun yang begitu cepat. Meskipun sikap baiknya hanya sekali-dua kali. Tentu saja sikap kasar lebih mendominasi laki-laki berwajah datar itu.

Sehun menempatkan tangannya di samping tempat Luhan mencuci piring untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum remeh. "Cih, memangnya aku peduli?" decih Sehun.

Laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itu berjalan ke samping Luhan. Ia menyeringai sebelum membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Mak−"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong karena Sehun lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat Sehun terus berusaha membuka belahan bibir cherrynya. Tangan Luhan sibuk mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh. Sehun tidak kehabisan akal. Ia menggigit-gigit bibir Luhan sehingga yeoja itu meringis. Kesempatan itu tidak Sehun sia-siakan. Ia langsung menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Luhan dengan lidahnya. Sedangkan Luhan, ia bingung dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya memanas, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, nafasnya tercekat. Lelehan saliva−entah itu saliva Luhan atau Sehun, atau mungkin campuran saliva keduanya−mengalir turun melalui sudut bibirnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Luhan akhirnya berhasil mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, seakan-akan ia baru saja berlari ratusan ribu kilometer.

_Belum terlatih untuk mendesah rupanya_, pikir Sehun. Ia menyeringai melihat keadaan Luhan yang sedikit berantakan dengan lelehan saliva di sudut bibirnya. Sehun memajukan tubuhnya untuk menjilat lelehan saliva itu. Luhan yang masih menstabilkan pernapasannya tidak dapat menolak perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu.

Setelahnya, lidah Sehun turun untuk membasahi leher mulus Luhan, membuat Luhan bergerak tak nyaman. _Masih tidak mendesah juga? Well, sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu lebih_, batin Sehun.

"Ini hanya permulaan. Selamat menikmati permainan ini," kata Sehun kemudian melumat kilat bibir Luhan.

.

"Kenapa Kai ke Jepang?" tanya Luhan sambil melahap makan siangnya.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Kau masih saja menanyakannya. Jae seonsaengnim bilang, Kai harus mengurus perusahaan milik appanya di Jepang."

Luhan membulatkan matanya kagum. "Ia sudah bekerja? Membantu appanya? Wah, hebat sekali. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?"

Baekhyun kembali mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Luhan tidak ambil pusing, ia kembali melahap makan siangnya. _Akhirnya, aku bisa menikmati makanan ini. Hhh, pasti aku tampak seperti makhluk kelaparan yang tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun. Biar sajalah, yang penting aku menuntaskan rasa laparku dulu. Daripada aku mati kelaparan. Tidak lucu kan?_

"Sepertinya keadaanmu semakin memburuk," kata Baekhyun sambil mengamati Luhan yang tengah melahap makan siangnya. "Terakhir kali bertemu denganmu, keadaanmu jauh lebih baik dari ini. Pipimu tidak kunjung sembuh. Bibirmu bengkak. Kau juga kesusahan berjalan. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Luhan membuang nafas kasar. Ia tahu seharusnya ia menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun sahabatnya. Baekhyun juga sangat peduli dan sayang padanya.

"Sehun," kata Luhan memulai pembicaraan, membuat mata Baekhyun memicing curiga. "Ia mengingap di apartmentku."

"AP−"

Luhan membekap mulut Baekhyun yang hendak berteriak. "Sssh, kau dengarkan saja ceritaku. Jika kau menyela, aku tidak akan melanjutkan ceritaku."

Baekhyun melepaskan bekapan tangan Luhan setelah mengangguk patuh. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Sehun tidur di kamarku. Ia memintaku tidur di sofa. Namun terakhir kali, aku berakhir tidur di lantai dengan posisi terduduk bersandar di tembok. Malam itu Sehun mendorongku, sepertinya ia marah padaku. Besoknya, ia kembali mendorongku ke tembok. Rasanya sakit, Baek. Badanku serasa remuk." Luhan menunduk mengingat hal itu. Ia masih bisa merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Air matanya mengalir turun membasahi pipinya yang masih memerah.

"Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti. Setelahnya, ia melumat bibirku," lanjut Luhan sambil memegang bibirnya yang terasa sedikit perih. "Ya, sampai situ."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya karena emosi. _Bajingan kau, Sehun. Apa maumu? Apa kau berniat melampiaskan emosimu padanya? Dasar makhluk bodoh. Kau pikir apa yang kau perbuat sekarang ini bisa membalaskan rasa sakitnya? Kau pikir ia senang melihatmu seperti ini? Setelah kebodohan yang kau perbuat, kau masih mau berbuat bodoh untuk yang kedua kalinya?_

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih berusaha meredam emosinya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan amarahnya di depan Luhan. Namun, jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Luhan membuat pertahanan emosinya runtuh. Saat itu juga, ia merasa ingin membunuh Oh Sehun.

"Sehun memintaku untuk menjadi pemuas nafsunya."

.

.

.

T B C

**Annyeong. Ini chapter selanjutnya. Gimana? Makin aneh kah jalan ceritanya? HunHan momentnya gimana? Meskipun momentnya ga ada manis-manisnya sedikitpun. Yang penting, HunHan. Hahaha.. Bagian kissingnya, maaf kalo ga jelas dan aneh. Jujur aja, aku bingung nyusun kalimatnya gimana. Jadilah abstrak kayak gitu.**

**Untuk yang nanya Kai kemana? Kai ngapain ke Jepang? Dan pertanyaan sejenisnya yang berhubungan dengan Kai, udah ketemu kan jawabannya di fanfic ini?**

**Untuk yang nanya foto yang kena lelehan ice cream itu, gimana yaa.. Hayo foto siapa itu, hehe. Mungkin dari chapter ini, kalian udah ada gambaran foto siapa itu.**

**Omong-omong, bentar lagi kan puasa. Oh ya, aku nggak puasa karena aku bukan muslim. Tapi aku menghargai kalian yang puasa. Jadi, ada kemungkinan fanfic ini di stop dulu. Gimana menurut readers? Kalo aku update, kebanyakan kalian kayaknya ga akan bisa baca. Soalnya, fanfic ini aja ratingnya udah M. Dan untuk kedepannya, kayaknya bakal ada scene yang menyimpang. Daripada puasanya batal. Lagian, masa pas masa puasa update fanfic rating M, hehe. Rencananya, selama aku ga update, aku bakal siapin fanfic ini berchapter chapter. Jadi selesai puasa nanti tinggal update-update aja deh ^.^ gimana? Aku tunggu pendapat reader :) kalo masih keburu, satu chapter selanjutnya bakalan aku update sebelum puasa.**

**Oke, maaf aku selalu berkoar panjang lebar. Bye!**

**Thank you buat yang udah review di chapter ini,**

zoldyk, delimandriyani, shounarutos, ChenChen, saY You (idnya ga muncul kalo pakai titik), sfournia, ereng, minbyuliee, Guest1, HyunRa, driccha, Xiao HunHan, luludeer, kkamjongyehet, ruixi, lisnana1, irna lee 96 (the same, idnya ga muncul kalo pakai titik), younlaycious88, Park Hye Hoon, Gigi onta, exindira, luhansmanly, Row Chun, Ai Rin Lee, kaihunhan, AmeliaBellatrix, Name HunHan SHP, HunHanCherry1220, Aria Sweden, RZHH 261220 II, doremifaseul **(maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan atau mungkin salah tulis idnya T_T)**

**Juga buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, yang favorite, dan yang udah jadi followers. Thank you!**

**Mind to RnR?**

**makasih buat yang udah baca, terlebih yang udah tinggalin review**


	5. Chapter 4

**My Innocent Girl**

**Main Cast: Sehun x Luhan. HunHan.**

**Other Cast(s): other EXO members (maybe, slight ChanBaek)**

**Rating: T**

**GS. OOC. Akan ada typo yang bertebaran. Paragraf yang bergaris miring; flashback.**

* * *

Xi Luhan. Yeoja asal Cina yang dikagumi banyak orang karena kepolosannya, juga disenangi karena keramahannya. Sampai sekarang ia telah berumur 18 tahun, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, first kiss, dan seks. Oh mungkin ia tahu, namun hanya dari pelajaran Biologi yang ia terima di sekolah saja. Melalui pertukaran pelajar, ia bersekolah di Seoul. Di sinilah ia bertemu seorang laki-laki yang berani merusak kepolosannya, Sehun. Bagaimana jika ia malah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu? Sedangkan yang dicintai ternyata hanya memandangnya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu.

* * *

Previous Chapter:

"Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti. Setelahnya, ia melumat bibirku," lanjut Luhan sambil memegang bibirnya yang terasa sedikit perih. "Ya, sampai situ."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya karena emosi. _Bajingan kau, Sehun. Apa maumu? Apa kau berniat melampiaskan emosimu padanya? Dasar makhluk bodoh. Kau pikir apa yang kau perbuat sekarang ini bisa membalaskan rasa sakitnya? Kau pikir ia senang melihatmu seperti ini? Setelah kebodohan yang kau perbuat, kau masih mau berbuat bodoh untuk yang kedua kalinya?_

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih berusaha meredam emosinya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan amarahnya di depan Luhan. Namun, jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Luhan membuat pertahanan emosinya runtuh. Saat itu juga, ia merasa ingin membunuh Oh Sehun.

"Sehun memintaku untuk menjadi pemuas nafsunya."

* * *

_BRAK_

Sehun diam saja saat ada yang menggebrak mejanya. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menebak siapa pelakunya. Karena ia tahu, satu-satunya orang yang berani berbuat lancang seperti itu padanya hanyalah Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap tak senang pada Baekhyun. Pasalnya, beberapa detik lalu sebelum kehadiran yeoja itu, ia sedang sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Apa maumu, Sehun? APA?!" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun semakin mengernyit tak suka. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Jawab, brengsek!"

Sehun berdiri. Ia menggebrak mejanya. "Diam, Baekhyun. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku tahu, Sehun! Aku tahu! Kau mulai menjadikan Luhan budak, menyiksanya, lalu sekarang kau memintanya menjadi pemuas nafsumu. Iya, kan?!" kata Baekhyun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan benci yang teramat sangat.

"Sampah itu mengadu padamu?" tanya Sehun dengan seringai remeh sambil bertepuk tangan. "Well, well. Dasar sampah."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILNYA SAMPAH. LUHAN BUKAN SAMPAH. IA YEOJA POLOS YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA. KAU—"

Sehun menggebrak mejanya lagi. Ia langsung balas berteriak menyela teriakan Baekhyun yang memenuhi ruang kelasnya. "KARENA ITU. KARENA IA POLOS. TIDAK BOLEH ADA YEOJA POLOS DI DUNIA INI. AKU AKAN—"

"CUKUP, SEHUN. TIDAK SEMUA YEOJA POLOS ITU TIDAK BISA MENJAGA DIRI. IA BISA. LUHAN BISA, SEHUN! BERHENTI MENYANGKUTPAUTKAN MASALAH ITU! LAGIPULA, APA PEDULIMU PADA LUHAN? KAU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APAPUN DENGANNYA, INGAT!" Nafas Baekhyun tersenggal-senggal. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Cukup sudah waktu satu minggu ia gunakan untuk bersabar. Ya, selama satu minggu terakhir ini Luhan selalu menempel padanya, sehingga ia sendiri tidak bisa menemui Sehun untuk membicarakan rencana gilanya itu.

"OMONG KOSONG! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGERTI SEDIKITPUN. APA KAU TIDAK BISA BELAJAR DARI KESALAHAN DI MASA LALU?! APA KAU TIDAK BERNIAT MENCEGAH HAL ITU TERJADI LAGI?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Ia terkulai lemah di tempat duduk Sehun. "Tolong, Sehun. Tolong. Bukan seperti ini caranya. Kau salah. Kau menyiksanya, bukan membantunya. Apa gunanya kau menjadikannya pemuas nafsu? Apa? Kau merusaknya, kau tahu," lirih Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Jangan menjadikan Luhan tempat untuk membalaskan rasa sakit Jihye. Kau pikir ia senang jika mengetahui apa yang kau perbuat? Jihye—"

"Stop, Baek! Berhenti menyebut namanya," sergah Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku ingin mengajarkan Luhan cara menjaga diri. Ia tidak boleh menjadi yeoja polos yang mudah menuruti permintaan orang lain. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak. Yang salah adalah cara kau mengajarinya. Untuk apa kau menjadikannya pemuas nafsu? Jawab, Sehun! JAWAB! Apa kau ingin Luhan bernasib sama seperti Jihye?"

"Aku pulang," pamit Sehun tanpa menggubris perkataan Baekhyun setelah merapikan buku-bukunya. Ia berlalu pergi keluar kelas. Langkahnya yang masih terbilang sedikit itu terhenti karena Baekhyun memanggilnya. Sehun berhenti dengan posisi membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu sekarang kau tinggal di apartmentnya," lirih Baekhyun. "Berhenti mencampakkannya."

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Ia terduduk di samping makam yeojanya, Jihye. Cukup lama ia memeluk batu nisan di makam itu setelah meletakkan bunga tulip, bunga kesukaan Jihye. Mata Sehun menerawang ke langit yang mulai gelap.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tahu, sampai sekarang ini aku masih mengharapkanmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyesali semua kesalahanku. Keterlambatanku, ketidakberdayaanku, terlebih kebodohanku. Kumohon, bangunlah," lirih Sehun sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

_Sehun menatap yeoja di depannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Penampilan yeoja itu sangat mempesona. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya dipenuhi warna ungu. Yeoja itu Jihye, pacarnya. Ia mengenakan gaun ungu dengan panjang selutut yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya, matanya dihiasi softlens berwarna ungu__—__membuat tatapan polosnya berganti dengan tatapan yang memancarkan keanggunan, rambut panjangnya digerai indah dengan sampiran jepit rambut berwarna ungu, heels ungu yang terlihat begitu cocok di kakinya, serta sebuah clutch ungu yang menyempurnakan penampilannya._

_Sempurna! Itu satu kata yang terlintas di benak Sehun. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap Jihye._

_Jihye bingung melihat Sehun yang terus menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Oppa, tidak apa-apa, kan aku serba ungu seperti ini?" Yeoja itu menunduk. "Yeah, aku tahu ini warna janda. Warna ini tidak akan cocok dipakai berkencan. Ta- tapi, kau sendiri tahu aku menyukai warna ungu. Pernak-pernik dan gaunku hampir se__—__"_

_Chu_

_Kecupan singkat dari Sehun mendarat tepat di bibir Jihye, membuat yeoja itu menghentikan kalimatnya._

_"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau terlihat sangat mempesona, kau tahu? Lagipula, semua warna cocok denganmu. Jadi, untuk apa aku mempermasalahkan arti warna-warna itu?" tanya Sehun dengan lembut sambil membelai pipi Jihye yang merona. "Jangan pernah mempermasalahkan masalah warna di depanku. Ingat, di mataku, bagaimanapun penampilanmu, kau selalu cantik."_

_"Terima kasih, oppa. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi. Jadi, ayo! Ini sudah hampir malam," kata Jihye yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah dengan cepat._

_"Hei," tegur Sehun saat melihat Jihye hanya diam saja di sampingnya. "Apa kau mengantuk?"_

_"Tidak, oppa. Tadi siang tidurku sudah cukup." Jawaban Jihye membuat Sehun terkekeh._

_Sehun mengelus lembut rambut yeoja itu. Ia tersenyum menyadari yeojanya menikmati perlakuannya. Oh ayolah, jarang ada yeoja seperti Jihye. Sehun sudah sering mengencani beberapa yeoja sebelumnya. Dan kenyataannya, saat mereka sedang tampil cantik seperti Jihye sekarang, mereka tidak akan mau disentuh, apalagi di bagian kepala, dengan alasan akan merusak make up, tatanan rambut, dan apapun itu yang sejenisnya._

_"Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Yeoja itu mengangguk._

_"Teman-temanku bilang, aku ini terlalu polos. Mereka sering mengatakan oppa bukan laki-laki yang baik. O- oppa sering berganti-ganti yeoja." Jihye menunduk setelah mengatakan hal itu._

_Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa makhluk yang berani mengatakan hal itu pada Jihye? Sehun tidak akan menyangkal, sih. Hanya saja, itu hanyalah sosoknya yang lalu. Sekarang ini, tepatnya setelah hampir dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Jihye, Sehun mulai berubah. Ia tidak lagi suka berganti-ganti yeoja, tidak lagi sering minum._

_"Kau mempercayai mereka?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak. Aku yakin oppa bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Oppa baik!" jawab Jihye sambil tersenyum riang. Ia mengacungkan dua jempolnya di depan Sehun. Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya. Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Jihye sedang berusaha menepis rasa aneh yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya. Entahlah, sedaritadi jantungnya terus berdetak cepat, membuat dadanya sedikit sesak._

_"Kita sudah sampai. Kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membukakan pintunya untukmu," kata Sehun sambil mengerling jahil pada Jihye. Yeoja yang menerima kerlingan itu hanya tertawa ringan._

_Sehun membawa Jihye ke sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Sebelum masuk ke taman itu, Jihye menangkap ada cahaya dari dalam taman. Baru saja ia akan meminta Sehun mencari tahu mengenai cahaya itu, Sehun lebih dulu bersuara._

_"Masuklah. Ada yang harus aku ambil di mobil," kata Sehun sambil menatap yeojanya dalam. "Ikuti saja arah cahaya itu."_

_Sehun bergegas pergi ke mobilnya setelah Jihye menuruti perintahnya. Ia mengambil sebuah teddy bear besar berwarna ungu. Di tubuh teddy bear itu ada rangkaian bunga tulip yang membentuk gambar hati. Sehun baru saja akan kembali ke tempatnya saat matanya menangkap seorang yeoja mungil tengah terisak di seberang jalan. Ia sedikit ragu, membantu atau sekedar menegur yeoja itu atau langsung menghampiri Jihye. Karena isakan itu semakin keras, Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri yeoja itu. Isakan yeoja itu lagi-lagi bertambah keras saat melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya._

_"Ja... ngan sakiti a- aku. Jangan," lirihnya sambil terisak. Yeoja itu menekuk lututnya dan melingkarkan lengannya di tekukan lutut itu. "To... long."_

_Sehun mengernyit heran melihat gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tenang saja. Kau kenapa?"_

_"Ada yang merampas tas lesku. Ponselku ada di tas itu. Biasanya eomma yang menjemputku. Aku- aku tidak tahu jalan pulang ke rumahku," jawab yeoja itu sambil terisak._

_"Berhenti menangis. Apa kau tahu alamatmu? Sebutkan saja. Akan kuantarkan pulang." Isakan yeoja itu terhenti. Ia menatap Sehun dengan penuh rasa terkejut. Sehun sendiri juga cukup terkejut dengan perkataannya. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Jihye tengah menunggunya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruh Jihye menunggu di-moment-pertama-kencan-besar-mereka?_

_Sekarang yeoja itu tengah tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?"_

_Sehun sedikit blank saat melihat senyum yeoja itu. Ia mengangguk. Setelah yeoja itu menyebutkan alamatnya, Sehun langsung mengantarnya._

_"Uhm, aku- aku 16 tahun. Jangan panggil aku adik kecil," kata yeoja itu saat keheningan mengudara di antara mereka._

_Sehun menatap yeoja itu tak percaya. "Jangan berbohong atau aku akan menurunkanmu di sini."_

_"Ja- jangan! Aku tidak berbohong, sungguh," kata yeoja sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk peace. "Aku akan menunjukkan kartu pelajarku."_

_Yeoja itu terdiam saat menyadari dompetnya ada di tas lesnya. Ia menepuk pelan keningnya._

_"Mana? Tidak ada, kan?" tanya Sehun tanpa memandang yeoja di sampingnya._

_"Tapi aku tidak berbohong. Kartu pelajarku ada di dompet di__—__"_

_"Ya sudah. Kau diam saja atau aku turunkan sekarang juga," sela Sehun._

_"Ba- Baik."_

_Sehun hanya diam saja. Ia tidak menyangka yeoja di sampingnya itu lebih tua dua tahun dari Jihye, lebih tepatnya seumuran dengannya. Bukan berarti wajah Jihye tergolong tua. Hanya saja, sepertinya wajah yeoja di sampingnya yang terlalu muda._

_"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan. Apa kau tidak mau mampir dulu?" tanya yeoja itu saat mobil Sehun berhenti di depan mansionnya. Ya, Sehun lagi-lagi terkejut karena yeoja yang ia tolong ternyata berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas. Penampilan yeoja itu sangat casual. Hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna biru tua bergambar bambi__—__jangan tertawakan Sehun karena ia tahu tokoh kartun bambi—dan celana jeans panjang. Sehun menggeleng menanggapi tawaran yeoja itu._

_"Boleh aku tahu na—"_

_Perkataan yeoja itu terhenti karena ponsel Sehun berdering cukup keras. Sehun melihat nama Jihye tertera di ponselnya._

_"Yeo—"_

_"Oppaaahh... hiks... tolong aku. Me- mere— aaaahh..."_

_Sehun terkejut bukan main saat mendengar suara isakan Jihye bercampur dengan desahan. "Tunggu aku."_

_"Maaf. Aku harus pergi," kata Sehun yang langsung melajukan mobilnya keluar dari mansion itu. Yeoja yang tadi ditolong Sehun masih mematung di depan pintu masuk mansionnya._

_._

_Taman yang tadinya terang oleh rangkaian lilin berbentuk hati menjadi gelap. Lilin-lilin itu telah mati karena di siram air. Itu yang Sehun tangkap saat melihat rumput di taman itu basah. Meja yang telah ia tata serapi mungkin, berantakan. Kain putih yang menghiasi meja itu dipenuhi bercak-bercak darah berwarna merah. Sehun menangkap satu hal lagi, darah itu masih baru. Pikirannya kacau. Dan, semakin kacau saat..._

_"Jihye!" teriak Sehun saat melihat yeoja itu terkulai lemah di bangku taman. Yang membuat Sehun terkejut, Jihye tidak mengenakan pakaian. Meskipun jarak mereka terbilang jauh, Sehun tentu saja masih bisa mendapati hal itu. Gaun ungu yang tadi menempel indah di tubuhnya tergeletak di bawah salah satu pohon di taman itu dan dipenuhi bercak darah. Sehun berlari menghampiri Jihye yang ternyata dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri._

_Sehun panik. Ia mengguncang pelan tubuh Jihye. "Jihye, bangun. Oppa di sini."_

_Jihye membuka setengah matanya perlahan. "Oppa, me- mereka memintaku melayani mereka. Aku- aku takut."_

_Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Jihye kembali tak sadarkan diri._

_Sehun baru menyadari keadaan Jihye yang sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Banyak tanda merah keunguan di leher Jihye, bibir yeoja itu membengkak, dan yang membuat Sehun melebarkan matanya, vagina yeojanya itu mengeluarkan darah. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada yeojanya. Ia mengerti alasan yeoja itu mendesah saat berbicara dengannya di telepon._

_Jihye baru saja diperkosa._

_Air mata lolos dari mata dengan tatapan tajam milik Sehun. Ia menggendong yeojanya ke mobil dan segera melesat ke rumah sakit._

_Sehun terlalu shock. Bagaimana tidak? Malam ini seharusnya menjadi moment bahagia untuknya dan Jihye. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memberi kejutan seperti tadi. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa semua itu masih bisa disebut kejutan mengingat keadaan yeojanya yang belum sadarkan diri._

_"Mana?! Di mana Jihye?" Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul bersama seorang yeoja yang terlihat seumuran dengan Sehun. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sangat panik. Berbeda dengan ekspresi yeoja di sebelahnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh benci. Sehun mengenali yeoja itu, tentu saja. Yeoja itu teman sekelasnya. Byun Baekhyun._

_"Jihye ada di dalam, ahjumma. Ia masih tidak sadarkan diri," kata Sehun tanpa berniat melihat Baekhyun. Wanita paruh baya yang ia yakini adalah eomma Jihye, menangis. Sambil menahan tangisannya, ia berusaha meminta Sehun menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya._

_Tepat setelah Sehun selesai menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Jihye, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Sehun dan menamparnya. "BAJINGAN! KAU APAKAN ADIKKU? AKU SUDAH MENDUGA HAL SEMACAM INI AKAN TERJADI."_

_Nyonya Byun ikut berdiri dan menarik putri pertamanya itu. "Sabar, sayang. Sabar. Kau jangan berbuat seperti ini."_

_Baekhyun sedikit memberontak dalam genggaman eommanya. "SABAR, EOMMA BILANG? SETELAH APA YANG TERJADI PADA JIHYE, EOMMA MEMINTAKU SABAR MENGHADAPI BAJINGAN INI? EOMMA, INI SEMUA KARENA BAJINGAN INI. EOMMA SENDIRI TAHU, KAN JIHYE ITU YEOJA BAIK-BAIK? DAN HAL MENJIJIKAN SEMACAM PEMERKOSAAN MENIMPANYA KARENA LAKI-LAKI INI."_

_Baekhyun terisak. Ia terduduk lemah di kursi rumah sakit. "Eomma, eomma tahu, kan berapa besar usahaku menjaga Jihye selama ini. Aku sakit melihatnya seperti ini, eomma. Sakit. Apa yang akan terjadi jika nanti ia menyadari kesuciannya direnggut oleh orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal? Apa yang akan terjadi jika nanti ia menganggap dirinya kotor?"_

_Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tahu ini semua salahnya. Ini semua berawal dari kebodohannya yang sok berhati malaikat membantu yeoja yang tidak ia kenal._

_Seorang laki-laki berjas putih keluar dari ruangan yang di tempati Jihye. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri orang itu. "Bagaimana?"_

_Laki-laki itu, yang semua orang kenali adalah dokter, membuang nafas kasar. "Maaf. Terlalu banyak lebam di tubuhnya. Di belakang punggungnya juga terdapat banyak luka bekas tusukan pisau. Ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Yang lebih parah, alat vitalnya juga disayat pi__—__"_

_"Hentikan! Jadi intinya, bagaimana keadaan Jihye sekarang?!" tanya Baekhyun setengah berteriak sambil terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat._

_Dunia Sehun serasa sedang berhenti berputar saat jawaban memilukan keluar dari mulut dokter itu. "Jihye tidak tertolong. Maaf."_

_Isakan Baekhyun semakin keras. Ia menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang di tempati Jihye. Baekhyun berteriak-teriak histeris sambil mengguncang tubuh adik kesayangannya. "JIHYE, BANGUN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU DAN EOMMA! JIHYE!"_

_"Sayang, jangan seperti ini. Kita- kita harus bisa merelakan Jihye," lirih nyonya Byun sambil menarik Baekhyun. "Jangan sakiti adikmu."_

_"Tidak, eomma! Aku yakin Jihye masih hidup!" Nyonya Byun menggeleng kuat melihat keadaan anaknya itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana. Bahkan, untuk menangis saja rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup. Kejadian ini sangat memukulnya. Putrinya yang begitu polos, diperkosa hingga meninggal. Ia merasa tidak sanggup melanjutkan hidupnya._

_"Eomma mohon, Baek," lirih nyonya Byun pada Baekhyun yang masih terisak. Ia memeluk putrinya dengan sangat erat._

_Baekhyun menyadari keadaan eommanya. Ia tahu eommanya yang sangat terpukul di sini. Ia sadar, seharusnya ia sekarang tengah menenangkan eommanya. Bukan kalap seperti ini._

_"Maaf, eomma. Maaf," isak Baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan eommanya. "Aku akan meninggalkan eomma berdua dengan Jihye di sini. Jika ada apa-apa, aku ada di luar."_

_Sehun berdiri saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Jihye. Ia baru saja akan masuk ke ruangan itu jika saja Baekhyun tidak menahannya._

_"Jangan masuk. Kau tidak pantas berada di sisinya," tegas Baekhyun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan sangat tajam. "Jangan munafik, Oh Sehun. Semua orang mengenalmu. Mengenal sosok laki-laki yang senang mempermainkan wanita."_

_Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. "Ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Kau pikir aku juga mengharapkan ini? Asal kau tahu, aku berubah semenjak mengenal adikmu. Aku mencintai Jihye. Dan di sini bukan hanya kau yang terpukul, aku juga!"_

_BUGH_

_Baekhyun melayangkan satu tinjuan ke pipi Sehun hingga laki-laki itu terjatuh. "CIH! KEPARAT, BAJINGAN, SIALAN! KAU PIKIR APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU BILANG? CINTA? KAU MENCINTAI ADIKKU?! JANGAN HARAP AKU PERCAYA. KAU TIDAK PERLU BERSIKAP LAYAKNYA MALAIKAT DI DEPANKU, BAJINGAN. AKU TAHU PERKATAANMU BARUSAN TIDAK BERARTI APA-APA. DAN, JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEAKAN-AKAN KAU TERPUKUL. ITU MENJIJIKAN!"_

_Sehun memegangi pipinya sambil berusaha berdiri. "Aku tidak main-main."_

_Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena emosi. "Jangan membuatku terus berkata kasar padamu. Berhenti bertingkah layaknya mailaikat! Aku membencimu."_

.

"Darimana? Ini sudah larut malam," sapa Luhan saat membuka pintu apartmentnya. "Kau pasti lapar. Aku telah menyiapkan maka—"

"Diam!" bentak Sehun yang membungkam Luhan. Sehun meletakkan tasnya asal dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil meletakkan tas Sehun di sudut ruangan. Ia sedikit bersyukur Sehun kembali berbicara padanya. Meskipun yang barusan sepertinya tidak bisa disebut berbicara. Ya, sudah hampir seminggu mereka tidak ada berkomunikasi. Sebenarnya, Luhan masih berbicara pada Sehun. Tapi Sehun? Ia tidak menanggapi satupun perkataan Luhan. Jadi, itu tidak bisa disebut komunikasi, kan?

"Hei, kau mau apa?" ucap Sehun yang cukup terkejut saat melihat Luhan mengikutinya masuk ke kamar. "Aku mau berganti pakaian, bodoh."

"O- oh?" jawab Luhan sedikit terkejut. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi, kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun sambil mencari pakaiannya di dalam koper. Ia melirik Luhan yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur._ Dasar yeoja aneh. Seharusnya ia langsung keluar, kan?_

"Kapan kau kembali ke rumahmu?"

Sehun mengernyit heran. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau mencoba mengusirku?"

"Bu- bukan begitu. Beberapa hari kedepan, aku tidak ada di ru—"

"Kau kemana?" sela Sehun sedikit membentak, membuat Luhan menunduk takut. Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan. Ia mengangkat dagu Luhan, memaksa yeoja itu menatapnya. "Kemana?"

"Menginap di rumah gegeku," cicit Luhan. Gege. Sehun tahu orang yang Luhan maksudkan adalah laki-laki.

"Tidak."

Giliran Luhan yang mengernyit heran. "Apanya yang tidak?"

Sehun sendiri sedikit terkejut saat kata itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulutnya. _Benar. Apanya yang tidak?_

.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Lu," kata Kris sambil mengusap lembut rambut Luhan. Ia menatap dalam pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Jelas saja. Memangnya gege mau aku berubah seperti apa?" tanya Luhan tanpa menatap Kris. Ia memfokuskan diri pada psp di tangannya.

"Ge, aku juga ingin game seperti ini," kata Luhan saat layar psp itu menampilkan kata game over.

Kris menggeleng. "Kau ini kan masih sekolah. Nanti jadi lupa belajar jika aku memberikanmu ini."

Luhan menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya. Ia tahu biasanya Kris akan luluh dengan yang satu ini.

"Tidak, Lu. Sekarang puppy eyesmu tidak bekerja padaku," balas Kris sambil tertawa ringan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya kau belajar memasak saja. Atau mungkin berdandan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Berdandan? Seperti wanita-wanita genit saja!"

"Hei, tidak semua wanita yang berdandan itu artinya genit. Kau ini," kata Kris sambil memberikan tatapan aduh-kau-ini-bagaimana-sih pada Luhan. Yang mendengar hanya mengedikkan bahu. Luhan sibuk mencari game lain di psp gegenya itu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan laki-laki itu?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba, membuat yeoja bermata rusa itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang gege. "Ketemu?"

"Aku kembali ke sini bukan untuk mencarinya, ge," jawab Luhan sambil mendengus kesal.

"Yeah. Tapi kau bilang, kau ingin berterima kasih," balas Kris santai.

"Nanti saja. Aku akan mencarinya saat appa dan eomma berkunjung."

"Bilang saja kau mau meminta bantuan appa," ledek Kris sambil tersenyum jahil.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Korea kan luas, ge. Mana mungkin aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku juga sudah tidak mengingat wajahnya."

"Tentu saja bisa. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti tidak berminat bertemu dengannya? Bukankah itu keinginanmu dari dua tahun yang lalu?" Luhan mengangguk. Ia masih sibuk dengan psp Kris di tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah berpindah hati?" tebak Kris yang membuat Luhan mengernyit. "Maksudku, kau sudah mengenal laki-laki lain di sini."

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenal laki-laki lain di sini?" jawab Luhan antusias. Membahas mengenai laki-laki, pikiran Luhan melayang pada Sehun yang ia biarkan tinggal di apartmentnya. Ya, ia berhasil keluar dari apartment itu dengan beberapa bentakan dari seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun terus saja membentaknya bodoh, tidak bertanggung jawab, dan blablabla. Cukup, Luhan tidak tertarik untuk mengingat bentakan-bentakan itu. Ia sendiri bingung. Jika memang Sehun merasa ia tidak bisa bertanggung jawab mengurusnya, kenapa tidak kembali saja ke rumahnya? Lagipula, Luhan bukanlah siapa-siapa Sehun, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang— Oh, tunggu. Untuk diingat, Luhan adalah budak Sehun. Namun tetap saja. Menurut Luhan, seharusnya Sehun kembali saja ke rumahnya. Sudah jelas Luhan hanya seorang yeoja berumur 18 tahun yang untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri saja sudah sulit. Apalagi mengurus orang lain?

Kris menepuk kening Luhan, membuyarkan lamunan dongsaeng cantiknya itu.

"Yak! Sakit tahu, ge," protes Luhan sambil mengelus keningnya.

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu. Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?" Luhan menggeleng imut, membuat Kris memutar bola matanya kesal. "Apa kau ada menyukai laki-laki lain di sini?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku menyukai semua laki-laki di sini. Mereka ramah sekali padaku," jawab Luhan. Tentu saja yang Luhan maksud adalah teman-temannya di sekolah, di luar Sehun. Ia sengaja tidak menceritakan tentang Sehun pada gegenya. Ia yakin gegenya akan bertanya banyak dan akhirnya akan tahu bahwa ada laki-laki lain yang tinggal bersama Luhan di apartment. Oh, membayangkan reaksi gegenya saja sudah membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Kris kembali memutar bola matanya kesal. "Bukan itu maksudku, Lu. Kau masih tidak mengerti tentang cinta ya?"

Luhan menggeleng imut. "Mungkin aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengertinya."

Kris tertawa cukup keras seakan-akan sedang meledek Luhan, membuat yeoja itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kecil apanya? Kau ini yeoja 18 tahun. 18 tahun, Lu."

"Terserah gege sajalah. Gege suka sekali meledekku," jawab Luhan sambil beranjak keluar kamar. Kris hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah dongsaeng cantiknya itu.

"Gege mau kemana?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Kris keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian santai, namun tetap terlihat rapi.

"Bekerja," jawab Kris sambil mencari tasnya. "Kau mau ikut?"

Mata Luhan langsung berbinar-binar. "Tentu saja!" jawab Luhan sambil membuang asal psp Kris ke sofa.

"Yak! Pspku, Lu!" gerutu Kris pada Luhan yang lebih dulu melesat ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaiannya.

.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku, Hun?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau tidak menganggapku?"

Sehun dengan santainya menjawab, "Aku baru berniat menceritakannya sekarang."

Sehun baru saja menceritakan kehidupannya beberapa bulan lalu dengan Luhan. Lengkap dari awal sampai akhir. Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak kesal? Ia sebagai sahabat Sehun merasa tidak berguna karena sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu. Bahkan Sehun bilang, seisi sekolah juga tahu tentang budaknya itu. Dan hal terakhir ini cukup membuat Chanyeol naik pitam. Jelas saja, Luhan kan juga sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menjadikannya budak? Bahkan, pemuas nafsu? Hah! Chanyeol ingin sekali membenturkan kepala sahabatnya itu ke tembok. Mungkin saja itu akan mengubah cara bepikir Sehun yang mulai menyimpang.

Pemuas nafsu. Kata itu terus berputar mengelilingi pikiran Chanyeol. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Luhan. Hell, ia jelas saja tahu Luhan itu yeoja yang sangat polos. Memangnya makhluk mana di sekolah ini yang tidak tahu?

"Apa kau tidak merasa terlalu gila? Ia hanya tidak sengaja merobek fotomu, kan? Hukuman ini terlalu berat, menurutku."

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. "Apa? Hanya merobek foto, kau bilang? Kau tidak tahu berapa besar arti foto itu bagiku, Yeol."

"Lagipula, aku yakin kau menyimpan foto orang itu di ponselmu. Paling tidak fotonya masih ada, kan?" Chanyeol berusaha sabar menasehati Sehun. Ia tidak boleh emosi atau ia akan berakhir terkulai di lantai dengan keadaan babak belur.

"Luhan itu yeoja polos. Mana mungkin kau menjadikannya pemuas nafsu."

"Mungkin saja. Kenapa tidak?" sergah Sehun sambil menyeruput colanya.

"Hei, kau gila? Ia yeoja baik-baik, tahu. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menggunakannya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu. Ia tidak akan mau."

"Aku bisa memaksanya," sergah Sehun lagi.

"Ia tidak mengerti seks. Ia tidak akan memuaskanmu."

"Aku bisa mengajarkannya. Akan lebih menarik untuk mengajarinya terlebih dahulu, kan?" jawab Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Kau memang gila, Oh Sehun!" kesal Chanyeol akhirnya. Ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata karena Sehun terus saja menjawab kalimatnya.

Sehun tidak menggubris gerutu Chanyeol beberapa detik lalu. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Bentakan-bentakan Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu terus mengisi pikirannya. Tidak hanya itu, bentakan-bentakan Baekhyun juga berdampak aneh pada sikapnya. _Apa yang aku lakukan akhir-akhir ini?_

"Hei, jadi sebenarnya kau membencinya atau bagaimana? Dari apa yang kau ceritakan, sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar membencinya," tanya Chanyeol yang membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. "Buktinya, sampai sekarang ini kau belum menyentuhnya."

"Su—"

"Kecuali bibir dan lehernya," sela Chanyeol mengoreksi kalimatnya sebelumnya. Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar?" kesal Sehun sambil menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Tentu saja tatapan seperti itu tidak berarti banyak buat Chanyeol. Ia balas menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Tidak. Anggap saja sebagai ganti karena kau baru memberitahuku sekarang," balas Chanyeol dengan santainya.

Sehun membuang nafas kasar. "Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Jelaskan," tuntut Chanyeol secara singkat yang membuatnya kembali mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya memerintahku?" ketus Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sahabat yang tidak dianggap olehmu. Sudahlah, cepat ceritakan." Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yeol. Banyak alasanku untuk membencinya. Pertama, ia yeoja polos. Kedua, ia merusak barang berhargaku. Kau tahu, foto itu diberikan langsung oleh Jihye saat malam terakhir itu. Yang paling kentara, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu membencinya saat pertama kali melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya tidak asing bagiku."

"Tidak asing dan dapat memancing emosi seorang Oh Sehun," lanjut Chanyeol memperjelas kalimat Sehun sebelumnya. "Maaf. Akan aku koreksi. Tidak selalu memancing emosi, tapi juga dengan mudahnya membuat sang monster sekolah berubah baik. Ya, meskipun hanya kadang-kadang."

_Sial! _rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Ia menyesal telah menceritakan hal itu pada sahabatnya. "Itu semua bukan karena yeoja itu, Yeol. Semuanya karena yeojamu. Lagipula, hanya sekali aku bersikap baik padanya."

_Malam itu, Luhan tengah terlelap di sofa. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tengah melakukan hal gila ini. Mengelus puncak kepala Luhan. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Sehun sadar, Baekhyun benar. Menjadikan Luhan sebagai pemuas nafsunya bukanlah hal yang benar untuk mengajari yeoja di depannya untuk menjaga diri. Ia menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Luhan intens. Sehun bingung dengan segala rasa aneh yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Sehun tidaklah berbohong saat mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia ingin mengajari Luhan untuk menjaga diri. Ia serius. Namun saat melihat Luhan, entah kenapa emosi Sehun bisa dengan seenaknya tiba-tiba memuncak. Khususnya saat melihat tatapan polos Luhan yang meningatkannya pada Jihye. Sehun tidak bisa mengelak. Ia mengakui Luhan mirip sekali dengan Jihye. Hal itu tentu saja membuat emosi Sehun tiba-tiba memuncak, karena ia kembali mengingat yeojanya itu._

"Oh ya?" Satu pertanyaan itu membuat pertahanan Sehun runtuh. Oke, Sehun mengaku kalah. Ia sendiri tidak yakin hanya sekali berbuat baik pada Luhan.

.

"Apa kau tidak mencoba menghentikan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sibuk membolak-balik lembaran buku yang dibacanya. Chanyeol memang langsung menemui Baekhyun setelah berbicara dengan Sehun. Karena ia yakin, meskipun Sehun tengah bingung, sahabatnya itu bisa saja sewaktu-waktu berubah pikiran dan benar-benar menjadikan Luhan pemuas nafsunya.

Baekhyun masih sibuk pada kegiatannya, tidak terlihat sedikitpun niatnya menggubris pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku berbicara padamu, Byun Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol tegas sambil menutup buku yang dibaca Baekhyun. Ia menatap tajam pada kekasihnya yang semakin hari bertingkah semakin aneh. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menepis tangan Chanyeol dari atas bukunya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Chanyeol yang sulit digambarkan, ia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini padaku. Jika kau memang tidak menginginkan hubungan ini, kita bisa berhenti sekarang," tegas Chanyeol yang setelahnya berlalu keluar kelas.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang kelas.

.

"Baek? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun masuk ke café tempat gegenya bekerja. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Baekhyun memang ingin bertemu dengannya, jadilah ia mengajak sahabatnya itu ke café. Ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan membawa yeoja bermata sipit itu duduk di pojok café. Luhan tahu sahabatnya itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Mata Baekhyun yang sembab meyakinkan Luhan bahwa sahabatnya itu baru saja menangis cukup lama.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkanmu," kata Luhan sambil beranjak ke dapur café itu.

"Eonnie, sepertinya temanku sedang sedih sekali. Kira-kira, apa ya yang bisa memperbaiki keadaan hatinya?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap yeoja berpipi chubby di depannya dengan tatapan polos. Yeoja itu Xiumin, pemilik café itu, sekaligus sahabat baru Luhan. Meskipun baru tiga hari Luhan membantunya di café ini, ia sudah dekat sekali dengan Luhan. Ya, sudah berlalu tiga hari sejak Luhan meminta Xiumin mengizinkannya membantu gegenya di café. Tentu saja Xiumin menerima dengan senang hati. Lagipula, ia tidak akan tega menolak. Tatapan polos Luhan benar-benar meluluhkannya.

"Sepertinya secangkir coklat panas cukup membantu."

"Baiklah. Satu cangkir coklat panas ala Luhan sebentar lagi!" riang Luhan saat melewati meja kasir yang sedang dijaga oleh gegenya.

"Aish, kau ini mau bekerja atau berisik?" tanya Kris berpura-pura kesal.

"Dua-duanya terasa lebih menyenangkan," jawab Luhan sambil mengerling jahil ke arah Kris sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan laki-laki seperti tiang listrik itu.

"Kau—"

"Lanjutkan kerjamu, Kris," tegur Xiumin yang menghentikan perkataan Kris.

"Ba- baik, noona," kata Kris sambil membungkuk hormat. _Uh, enak sekali rusa kecil itu. Tidak perlu sungkan pada Xiumin noona. Padahal ia baru saja tiga hari bekerja. Hhh, sepertinya aku harus menanyakan padanya, guna-guna apa yang ia gunakan pada Xiumin noona._

"Maaf menunggu lama, Baek. Ini, diminum dulu," kata Luhan sambil menyajikan secangkir coklat panas pada Baekhyun. "Ah ya, ini aku traktir!"

"Benarkah? Baiklah, terima kasih, Lu," jawab Baekhyun sambil berusaha menampilkan senyumnya. Luhan mengangguk manis pada Baekhyun yang mulai menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Uhm, kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau bekerja di sini, Lu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Tidak, sih. Aku hanya sekedar membantu saja. Aku juga tidak meminta digaji oleh Xiumin eonnie. Ya, sekedar mencari pengalaman," jawab Luhan sambil memainkan ujung jari-jarinya.

"Sayang sekali. Kenapa tidak mau bekerja tetap di sini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil sesapan kedua dari secangkir coklat yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Luhan menggeleng. "Café ini jauh dari apartmentku."

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartment gegemu, kan? Lagipula, kau ini kenapa tinggal terpisah dengan gegemu?" Luhan tahu Baekhyun sedang mencoba membuka topik baru agar ia tidak menanyakan masalah sahabatnya itu. _Mungkin lain waktu ia akan bercerita padaku_.

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti menyesap coklat panasnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "Memangnya kenapa? Suruh saja ia kembali ke rumahnya."

Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Ia tidak mau, Baek. Aku sudah menanyakan hal ini seminggu lalu saat akan menginap beberapa minggu di rumah Kris ge. Ia malah mengira aku mengusirnya. Padahal bukan begitu. Aku hanya khawatir tidak ada yang mengurusnya di apartmentku."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan polos seperti biasa. _Hell! Apa Luhan baru saja mengkhawatirkan Sehun?_

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti room mate ku, tahu?" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan orang tua dan gegemu, Lu? Bahkan mereka tidak tahu kau tinggal berdua dengan seorang laki-laki," kata Baekhyun yang masih menatap Luhan.

"Aku akan—"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah Luhan. "Dan lagi, kau pernah bilang padaku kau tidak begitu nyaman jika sangat berdekatan dengan laki-laki. Seperti saat itu berdekatan dengan Kai."

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Molla."

"Hei, aku ke tempat temanku sebentar ya, Lu!" Suara Kris yang cukup keras membuat pembicaraan dua yeoja itu terhenti. Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu café. "Tunggu sampai aku kembali."

"Ne!" jawab Luhan tak kalah kerasnya.

"Gegemu tampan sekali ya, Lu," kata Baekhyun saat Luhan berbalik menghadapnya. Pandangan matanya masih mengarah pada pintu keluar café itu.

Luhan mengangguk. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi ia menyebalkan! Ia tidak mau membelikan psp yang sama seperti miliknya untukku."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau ini kan yeoja. Psp itu mainan untuk laki-laki, tahu!"

Luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau sama saja seperti Kris ge. Lagipula, apa masalahnya jika aku ini seorang yeoja? Tidak ada peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa yeoja tidak boleh bermain psp, kan?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Peraturan seperti itu jelas saja tidak ada, Lu."

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku tahu!"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kau-tahu-apa.

"Ikuti saja saranku tadi. Kau bekerja! Dengan begitu, Xiumin eonnie pasti menggajimu. Penghasilanmu bisa kau gunakan untuk membeli psp yang kau inginkan."

Giliran Luhan yang memutar bola matanya kesal. "Tidak bisa, Baek. Café ini jauh dari apartmentku. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

"Pindah saja ke apartment Kris ge! Aku juga sudah mengusulkan hal ini sebelumnya."

"Kau benar-benar menginginkanku pindah ya?" tanya Luhan sambil kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa sejelas itu?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar sebelum memperjelas kalimatnya. "Apa sejelas itu terlihat bahwa aku menginginkanmu pindah?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Apa karena Se... hun?" cicit Luhan setelahnya. Baekhyun mengangguk malas.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya kau harus mengubah cara pandanganmu terhadap Sehun. Menurutku, sebenarnya Sehun itu laki-laki yang baik. Hanya saja, sepertinya ia mempunyai kenangan buruk, mungkin...? Sehingga ia terlihat begitu tertutup."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Ia bukan laki-laki yang baik!" tegas Baekhyun setengah membentak. Melihat reaksi sahabatnya, Luhan bungkam. Ia tidak ingin memancing amarah sahabatnya itu. Pikiran Baekhyun mengarah pada malam di mana Jihye di makamkan. Dan laki-laki yang malam sebelumnya mengaku mencintai adiknya, tidak menghadiri pemakaman itu. _Cih! Cinta katanya? Bahkan untuk sekedar menghadiri pemakaman yeoja yang ia cintai saja tidak_, pikir Baekhyun saat itu.

"Baek? Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun. Ia mencoba kembali membuka pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun saat melihat emosi sahabatnya itu mulai mereda.

"Uh-oh, tidak apa-apa. Apa kau ada mengatakan sesuatu barusan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Meskipun ia lebih sering membentakku, terkadang ia bisa saja bersikap baik. Kau ingat kan yang aku ceritakan beberapa hari lalu?"

Baekhyun ingat, tentu saja. Bahkan ia berniat menanyakan maksud Sehun saat itu. Namun, ia masih terlalu malas bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

_"Eh? Siapa yang membeli ini semua?" tanya Luhan. Ia baru saja berencana untuk pergi ke supermarket sore itu. Namun tentu saja tidak jadi saat melihat kulkasnya sudah terisi penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan._

_"Sehun?" panggil Luhan sambil mencari keberadaan laki-laki itu. Suara gemercik air tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Luhan. Ia sedang mandi, batin Luhan. Ia menuju ke ruang tengah dan mendapati dua lembar kertas yang tak lain adalah struk belanja dari supermarket dan bukti transaksi pembelanjaan. Senyum manis tertoreh di wajah Luhan saat melihat tanda tangan seseorang di kertas itu. Tanda tangan Oh Sehun._

_Cklek_

_Luhan dapat mencium wangi mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Ia berbalik dan melihat laki-laki itu sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya._

_"Kau yang membeli isi di kulkas?"_

_Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali mengeringkan rambutnya. "Tidak."_

_"Apa kau yakin? Aku baru saja mencocokkan struk belanja ini dengan isi kulkas. Sama," jawab Luhan sambil menunjukkan struk belanja yang ia pegang pada Sehun._

_"Aku tidak tahu," balas Sehun. Ia baru saja akan masuk ke kamar jika Luhan tidak mengatakan hal itu._

_"Ada tanda tanganmu di sini."_

_Skakmat! Mau mengelak apalagi kau, Oh Sehun? Sehun sempat terdiam beberapa saat._

_"Aku tidak ingin aku kelaparan selama tinggal di sini. Bahan-bahan makanan itu nantinya kau olah untukku juga, kan?" _

.

_Luhan menggeliat kecil saat merasa ada yang mengelus puncak kepalanya. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak berniat membuka matanya. Ia ingin menikmati perlakuan lembut dari Sehun. Ya, tanpa membuka matapun Luhan tahu siapa yang tengah mengelus puncak kepalanya. Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan tersenyum menerima perlakuan lembutnya._

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. _Jika memang bahan makanan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, Sehun tidak perlu mengelak dari awal kan?_

Dari apa yang sering Luhan ceritakan padanya, Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa secara tidak sadar, Sehun mulai menaruh perhatian pada Luhan. _Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia tidak boleh jatuh dalam pesona Sehun._

.

.

.

T B C

**Annyeong! Aku minta maaf banget update chapter yang ini kelamaanT_T aku sibuk sama game-gameku:') aku tau makin ke sini, ceritanya makin ga jelas, makin mengecewakan, makin menurun deh kualitasnya. Aku minta maaf;u; chapter ini, menurutku parah meskipun panjang, soalnya panjang tapi berantakan! Iya kan?;A; aku udah berapa kali ngecek dan ganti alur ceritanya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf.**

**Jadi di sini ceritanya Sehun mulai bingung sendiri. Dia pengen bener-bener bantu Luhan**—**gara-gara disadarkan sama Baekhyun**—**tapi dia juga bisa mendadak emosi kalo liat muka Luhan. Dan, Luhan emang belum diapa-apain sama Sehun di sini. Kayaknya di chapter depan atau mungkin dua chapter kedepan (maafkan kelabilankuT_T)**

**Buat yang bingung sama ChanBaek, nanti ya baru aku ceritakan mereka kenapa sebenernya '-'**

**Kalimat-kalimat di atas itu buat memperjelas aja supaya readers ngerti. Tapi kalo masih ga ngerti ceritanya atau malah makin bingung, maapkanlahT_T**

**Buat yang nanya kenapa Sehun benci yeoja polos, udah ketemu jawabannya di sini kan?**

**irna lee 96: ah ya? Berarti eonnie dong:D soalnya aku 99. Jae itu sebenernya dari Hyuk Jae, hehexD**

**princess deer: aku ga ada hari tetap untuk update ff ini, mianT_T**

**THANKS buat Gigi onta, karena review kamu buat aku kelabakanxD review kamu bener-bener buat aku muter otak buat bikin Sehunnya melunak. And, to be very very very honest, review kamu yang buat aku jadi terus ngubah ini alur cerita supaya jadi jelas 0,0 tapi gapapa, aku seneng banget haha.. Thanks!**

**Bukan berarti komentar readers lain ga ada dampaknya buat aku ya. Pasti ada, tenang aja. Pasti kokxD review kalian semua yang buat aku semangat ngetik sampai sepanjang ini untuk pertama kalinya. Yeah, ff ini kalau asli ceritanya aja tanpa basa basi, kira-kira sekitar 17 lembar. Dan ya, ini emang yang terpanjang yang pernah aku ketik.**

**Ah ya, aku juga mau minta maaf buat readers yang udah nungguin fanfic ini keluar satu chapter sebelum puasa. Eh ternyata akunya ngga update. Ini deh satu chapter yang aku janjikan.**

**Mengenai update di bulan puasa, kalo dari review readers, rata-rata pada terserah tapi lebih baik tetep update dan updatenya malem biar abis buka, jadi bisa baca. Ada juga yang mau tungguin fanfic ini, jadi abis puasa aja. Gimana ya? Aku masih mempertimbangkan review readers. Kalo emang hiatus, aku bakal kasih tau kok;)**

**Last, AKU LAGI-LAGI MINTA MAAF KARENA UDAH NGECEWAIN KALIAN DENGAN CHAPTER YANG KALI INI.**

**Thank you buat yang udah review di chapter 3,**

kkamjongyehet, Guest1, HyunRa, irna lee 96, salsabilajum, summersehun, Guest2, myhunhanbaby, luludeer, lisnana1, saY You, younlaycious88, dims, princess deer, Ai Rin Lee, Park Hye Hoon, Park FaRo, Gigi onta, febydeer, deplujung, Row Chun, Rly C JaeKyu, ruixi, devimalik, Re-Panda68, exindira, Xiao HunHan, RZHH 261220 II, zoldyk, SonExopans, Maurine Lau, delimandriyani, luhansmanly, Aileen Xiao, Jeong Daisuke, AmeliaBellatrix, devie chaniago 9, Nava Angela, 71088wolf, EXOTICARMYsasha, oh sehrin, doremifaseul **(maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan atau mungkin salah tulis idnyaT_T)**

**Juga buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, yang favorite, dan yang udah jadi followers. Thank you!**

**Mind to RnR?**

**makasih buat yang udah baca, yang udah nungguin, terlebih yang udah tinggalin review**


End file.
